Another Visitor From the Future
by Andalusia25
Summary: Lt. D'Anya Norik is brought 100 years back in time to the Enterprise. Adventure, love and time-altering events take place. Kirk/Spock, Scotty/Uhura, Chulu and Bones/OOC *I own nothing of Star Trek, but D'Anya is mine Complete
1. Chapter 1

The Enterprise D had docked at the main space station orbiting Earth over six hours ago. Most of the crew had already beamed down to the surface to enjoy an extended shore leave after a particularly strenuous away mission. The Enterprise had been docked at this same station not six months previous with double the crew they had returned with this time, but that was to be expected. This time though the captain and most of the command crew had sustained several complex injuries that would require more advanced medical equipment than the Enterprise carried, the Admirals had just brought them home in hopes they could recover completely both Captain and crew. The ship had also suffered massive hull damage. It would be in dry dock for atleast six weeks with Engineer crews working around the clock to repair the damage. Star Fleet had made it well known they expected both crew and ship to be ready for active duty at the end of those six weeks. There would be no extra time allotted. The scheduled was firmly set in place. If the crew was not able to meet the time constraints, they would not be serving aboard the Enterprise.

The Chief Information Systems Officer was attempting to complete the repairs to the wireless computer system alone. The intricate parts of the hardware were delicate and needed a special touch. Basic computer function had barely been maintained on the crippled vessel during the trek home, even the life support systems had taken severe damage. The system would have to be completely replaced and nearly all the relays would have to be reconfigured. It was going to be a grueling task. A continuing grueling task, a three week cripple voyage of making it to Earth with no sleep trying to keep the ship running was difficult enough. This task would take even more time and concentration. There were over 5,000 different relays and PADDs that would have to be repaired. Most of the parts for repair were kept on the grounds of the academy so not only did it take a while to actually put the system in place, but to go and get parts on the surface. Once everything had been installed there would be several systems checks and continual trouble-shooting. It was a job for a patient person.

Unfortunately, Lieutenant D'Anya Norik was not a patient person, but she was determined to have the ship's computer fully operational before the engine repairs were complete. That left her with a minimum of fifteen days to complete every last repair, replacement and double check. Most of the Admirals would blame her full-throttle approach on her age, others would blame it on her father's genetics and even others would blame the fact that she had been working with her mother's computer parts since before she could talk. She had to prove herself worthy of taking the Chief Information Systems title and that it was not just handed it to her based on her family heritage. This seemed to be the appropriate way. The remaining six in her station were too tired to be of use so she had sent them on shore leave. She gave them a fake smile and told them to enjoy the time they had with their family as they snarled in reply. She could do this, and she could do it alone, she didn't need any of their help.

D'Anya strode once more into the transporter room to be beamed down yet again to the planet. "One more trip for today." She nodded at the operator. He barely gazed in her direction in return only his grunt let her know that he had heard her. She felt the usual scramble of her atoms wishing when she re-organized the knot in her shoulders would dissipate. She opened her eyes to the warm California sunshine noting the knot had not eased at all. She went thru the same greeting and grunts in reply she had done only an hour earlier and rushed into the storage compartment. There was every kind of computer pieces anyone could ever need scattered around the room. If she had more time she would have loved to sit down and gone thru them all. But, alas she didn't have that kind of time, so she gathered what she needed and closed the door behind her.

She made her way back outside of the grand hall and clicked her communicator. "One to beam up." She held her parts closely and admired the beautiful San Francisco sunset as the transporter locked on. She would miss Earth disparately once she was back in space. Her grandmother had long since died, but Anya felt close to her and to her warmth when she was on Earth. Space was so dark and cold, Anya always wore several layers of clothing with a small necklace of her grandmother's tucked away underneath. One day she would be able to come back and stay in the only home she would ever know. When she appeared on the transporter pad something seemed a little off. It didn't look like the Enterprise, but it was a Federation ship. Had another ship in dock picked up her transmission and beamed her aboard?

Lieutenant Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott looked at the woman in surprise. He had been about ready to end his shift in the transporter room to head to engineering to get the ship under way, when suddenly the transporter pad whirled with life. He had not beamed anyone up and none of the crew were still left on the surface. What in the devil was going on? He noticed that a woman appeared infront of him. She looked as shocked as he felt. She had on a strange uniform with the same Federation insignia that they all had. "Great Scot." He managed to murmur. He clicked the communicator on the wall. "Capt'n you and Mr. Spock might want to come to the transporter room." He eyed the woman carefully. "Stay where you are lass. I donnae know where you came from, but we're going to have to figure you out now that ye are here." He slowly made his way to the woman.

Anya's eyes were opened wide in shock. She stood in place just as she had been instructed, even though her head was reeling. That man looked awful familiar and some where in the back of her mind she was remembering some Scottish Engineer, but that man had been dead for years! "You have got to be kidding! You are Montgomery Scott!" She shrieked as she pointed at him nearly dropping her computer parts. The door slid open and Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock rushed thru. This time she did drop her computer parts and she screamed. "You are Jim Kirk and Spock and Scotty! This is the original Enterprise! How did this happen?!" She slowly sank to the ground as she lost consciousness. Kirk and Scott immediately ran to the girl's side as the ensign called for a Medical team. Commander Spock raised an eyebrow and shared a quick glance with Kirk. This was a very interesting turn of events.

The medical team had rushed the woman back to Med Bay leaving the three officers behind. "Captain, if I may interject a conclusion." Spock raised his eyebrow as the Captain gave him a nod. Once again someone from the future had come knocking at the Enterprise's preverbal door, Spock was just glad it was not another version of himself. "The young woman knew our names and was shocked to see us. She also had a Federation insignia on her uniform. It is logical to conclude this woman is not from this time but from the future as she called this ship the 'original' Enterprise. We must consult Star Fleet before we take any further actions. It may even be logical to contact Ambassador Selek." Spock did not look at Jim as he called his older self by his knew name; it was strange for them both. However, he was quite fascinated by the woman's appearance and her knowledge of the three men in the room's identity.

Kirk merely smirked at Spock already jumping to conclusions; he should be used to his First Officer trying to assess the situation as quickly as possible. Spock was miles ahead of his human crewmates. Spock always hung on to every small detail, plotting ahead with a hypothesis. Before anyone else had put two and two together, Spock was already putting four and four together. Kirk brought himself out of his Spock-admiring. "You are right, as always. I feel that Bones should be briefed on the possible situation as well, he is about to have to treat her for any injuries. We will contact Star Fleet from Bones' office all together. This might turn into an interesting day after all." Kirk and Scotty chuckled as the three headed towards Med Bay.

Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy had already treated the patient and was preparing to awaken her when Kirk, Scotty and Spock walked in. "You have got a hell of a way to greet our guests, beam them aboard and knock them out cold." He didn't bother to face them as he spoke. "She is suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and a mild concussion. There appears to be several fractures throughout her body in different states of healing. There is something strange in her physiology but I'll have to run more tests to be conclusive, it's nothing too strange." He turned and faced them. "Now that I've told you what's wrong with her, you can tell me who she is and where she is from. This uniform is hardly the style these days and, if that truly is a Federations insignia, why she has been beaten so often with such brutality. " He looked straight into Kirk's eyes. Was the universe ever going to stop with its continual attempt to drive him insane? He could handle cleaning up Kirk's wounds, after all Jim Kirk brought these kinds of things on himself, but a young woman? He needed a drink, a strong drink. He didn't want to be thinking about such heavy things while sober.

Kirk had frowned at Bones' report. If indeed this woman was from the future, what kind of Starfleet had she left? "We are not sure, but we need to contact Starfleet to inform them of Spock's conclusion." Kirk nodded towards Bones' office. "We need to do it from in here so we can keep an eye on her at the same time. I have a feeling our guest will have a rather rude awakening from her nap." Kirk eyed the young woman, well the young Star Fleet officer. She looked so peaceful laying there asleep, but of course if anyone knew how looks could be deceiving it was Captain James T. Kirk. Kirk was upset to learn that the woman had taken such a beating. Even he had been beaten constantly but Bones always healed him so that there was hardly a trace left of the once broken bones. He led the way into the tiny office. Bones shook his head and followed, while Spock merely raised an eyebrow.

The four commanding officers of the ship contacted Star Fleet and informed them of what had happened. Admiral Pike, who was fairly level-headed, had decided that if indeed she had been a Star Fleet officer that she would keep her post onboard the Enterprise. She might be useful to the ship. If she hadn't, they would think of an alternative later. They had learned a great deal from the alternate Spock (or Spock Prime or Ambassador Selek) and some how people from the future had lost their taboo. Pike wanted to be briefed after she had been awoken. He informed them that he would immediately pen a policy on how Star Fleet crewmembers should handle the situation if they are time-displaced. Pike cautioned them to gently question her for information on her past – their future – because if there was one alternate universe, chances were their were others and they might not be as friendly as the two they knew about.

After the view-screen went dark, Bones looked at Kirk. "I think we need to wake the poor child up and let us hear her side of the story." Kirk nodded in agreement and they went out to the biobed their guest occupied. Bones couldn't help but notice how young she was. "If she is from the future it looks as if things are run by kids like Chekov!" Bones mumbled as placed the age old smelling salts under her nose. But Bones had already noticed the hard lines around her eyes and mouth as if she had a constant grimace coupled with the greens and blues of the bruises around her eye and cheekbones. This child, Star Fleet Officer or not, had endured more than the normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek or any creations associated with it. This is written for the sole purpose of entertainment not monetary gain.

Please let me know how you like this! This is my 1st fic!

* * *

Anya awoke with a start. Her head was pounding and there was something that smelled awful. She gazed up into the bluest eyes she had ever seen, only to gaze at yet another pair of eyes that were even bluer. "Where am I?" The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. She slowly sat up and saw that she was in the Med Bay surrounded by men who had been dead since before she was born, well before she was born. She stifled a moan and let her eyes fall to the floor terrified to make eye contact. She was not ever going to get to go home again, but some how that thought didn't bother her as bad as it should. She was stuck in the past, but not just any past, the past with Kirk, Spock and Bones. Though it couldn't be as bad as where she was from. Playboy, Animated-Eyebrows and Hypo-Happy were the least intimidating creatures she'd ever come across. After all, her playmates in Kindergarten had been Klingons. This should be a piece of cake.

Kirk took a deep breath. This was going to be strange, he needed her to tell him what happened at least about the transporter accident. Then eventually they would have to ask her why she had been beaten so bad, but he'd wait on that part. But he kinda needed an idea about how to go about asking her questions. He quickly glanced over at Spock who was still eyeing the girl in fascination and then looked at the concerned look on Bones' face. So being James T. Kirk, he went with blunt reality; the rest would fall into place. "You are onboard the Enterprise. I am Captain Jim Kirk, this is my first officer Commander Spock, Chief Engineering Officer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott and Chief Medical Officer Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy." He took a deep breath and tried to keep from chuckling, how strange it was to introduce themselves like that to another human, especially a human who already knew who they were. "But you know all this. So let me ask you who are you?" He stepped closer to the young woman and watched her bring her face back up to his. He could see into her eyes and they told him that she was uncomfortable and distant.

Well, Anya wasn't dreaming. She had some how just popped back in time over a century. Standing before her were the most recognizable men in the Universe even a hundred years after their death. So Kirk went with blunt reality, Anya would do the same. "I am Lieutenant D'Anya Norik. However for me to further continue my story I must ask that only the Captain remain." She squared her shoulders and prepared herself to stand. It was Star Fleet policy that if one has experienced time travel only the immediate commanding officer should be notified of what time the crewmember is originally from. If she thought hard enough she might remember who had made that policy but the headache was taking away her ability to think much deeper. She really wished they had left her asleep. The events that had lead her to the Med Bay a century in her past were beginning to weigh her down. Not to mention all the stress she had been under before the time jump.

"D'Anya, I believe that as the Captain I have the right to allow anyone I wish to hear your dissertation. I believe that Spock has just as much right to hear you because he is my first officer and Scotty and Bones here have taken care of you since your arrival. You may continue in your explanation." Kirk laid a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving any further and while he would not admit it out loud he was trying to soothe the young woman. However what was meant to help her relax only further made her uncomfortable. Kirk, who had gotten really good at reading subtle body motions, noticed how afraid she was at his touch. Kirk felt an out pouring of sympathy for the young woman as he removed his hand and briefly shared a glance with Spock.

She relaxed as he finally removed his hand. "Aye, Captain." She took a deep breath and prepared herself to explain what had happened. "I am a Lieutenant aboard the Enterprise under Captain Xenro, star date 2360. I have been an Information Systems officer for two years following my graduation from the academy. My birth date is 2341.2." Her answer was direct and nearly curt. She wasn't sure how in-depth she needed to go, but to add a small personal note. "And Captain, I am usually referred to by just Anya." Surely that would cover the basics and he could make a command decision off of that information. She took a deep breath and looked expectantly at Jim Kirk. He was the Captain of legend the true space cowboy. The ball was in his court now. So he was either going to order her to the brig or to report to someone who was going to put her to hard work, that's what always happened.

Kirk watched her relax, ready to accept her fate. "So, Anya, you have served on board the Enterprise over one hundred years from now for two years?" He watched her nod. "Then as ordered by Admiral Christopher Pike of Star Fleet Command you are now posted on board this Enterprise. I'm sure a lot of things have changed since this time, but Enterprise is still Enterprise." He once again patted the young girl on the shoulder. "Bones find the young woman a new uniform. Scotty help her to her post. Spock and I will continue to update Star Fleet." Kirk turned back to face Anya. "I hope you will enjoy being stuck in the past with us, Anya." Kirk winked at her and then nodded to the two officers as he led Spock from the room. They would have to brief Admiral Pike on the situation and get her formally inducted into Star Fleet in the current star date.

Bones made his way to the replicator to get her a new uniform. Thankful that Starfleet had allowed women to wear pants. He didn't think he could argue this young woman into a skirt as short as Uhura wore. She had been wearing a gold uniform but if she was to work along side Scotty she should wear red, he was unsure what color to get her. "Computer, one uniform for the Information Systems Officer, specifics: five foot seven and one hundred forty pounds." He would let the computer figure it out for her, after all shopping for a woman's clothes was a nightmare. He mentally chuckled at himself for remembering to check the biobed for her weight, another touché subject with a female. Bones let his mind wander as the replicator made a new uniform out of thin air. He had watched the whole transaction between Kirk and Norik closely. She was detached from emotional transferences, even more than Spock and that was saying something. Bones had to stop that line of thought before he gave Spock any more credit. It was unbecoming of a CMO.

Bones took the new uniform back to the Lieutenant and closed the curtain behind him. Scotty watched him, he could see the concern in the engineers eyes. Damn, you just couldn't help but notice how alone she looked and love her for putting on such a brave face and want to protect her. Even the Scot with the hot wife had opened up to her. "She'll be fine Scotty. She is a Star Fleet officer. She has been trained for this. We all just need to be supportive." He chuckled. "Hell, what we ought to do is lock her and Chekov up together and let them figure this out. They are teenagers, you know, and they know everything." Bones patted the other man on the back. Bones couldn't shake the feeling that maybe they wouldn't be able to help this young woman. Of course as a physician he knew of her physical aliments but he could only guess at what mental abuse had been laid on her. She was going to have to open up first, then they would make do with what miracles they could pull off. This was the Enterprise after all.

Scotty and Bones turned as they heard the curtain pull back. Bones was a little startled, of course he had seen her moments before, but she had cleaned up and changed and now she was young, female and beautiful, the fluids he had given her had helped. Scotty himself was a bit taken aback at how the red uniform complimented her better than the gold contraption she had worn earlier. This woman was so unlike any other onboard this Enterprise. They had all seen their share of tragedy, but had remained for becoming jaded. This girl had endured unspeakable tragedy and still remained much like Uhura. But if they looked close enough they could see that she was trying to put that behind her and fall into the warm embrace of her new home. However it was going to be a leap of blind faith. Bones added together that if she had been onboard Enterprise for the last two years and all her fractures that a member of Star Fleet had been beating the shit out of her regularly. This did not sit well with the doctor.

Anya gathered her old uniform and computer parts she had beamed aboard with and made her way towards the men who were looking at her strangely. Dr. McCoy seemed to be in deep concentration and Mr. Scott kept looking from her to McCoy as if he'd not quite caught up with his line of thought. She could tell from their stance that they weren't about to strike, so she took it as a good thing. "Thank you Dr. McCoy. I had heard many things about you." She bit her lip as if afraid to continue. One of the few good memories she had was listening to stories of this man from her grandmother. "You taught my grandmother, or you will teach my grandmother, at Star Fleet Medical. She said that you reminded her of home and that you have the 'brightest emerald green eyes' she has ever seen. I must concur with her assessment." She smiled a small but genuine smile and turned to follow Scotty. For the first time in a long time she felt like a being that was worth something. She left Bones feeling a little warm and fuzzy. Bones sighed to himself. He might be a complete fool, but her smile was addictive. He really needed a drink and it wasn't even lunch time.

Scotty waited for a moment as McCoy seemed too stunned to even speak, which was rare. Scotty could see some of the ice around D'Anya's heart melting, well it might not be ice but she was definitely getting more soft kind of like butter that stays out to long on the table back home… Scotty brought himself back from day dreaming about food. This little lass had managed to weave a spell on the senior officers and from the looks of her she was too innocent to notice or perhaps she was unaccustomed to people treating her well. That was another parallel between her and Chekov. He laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder. "May I be the first to welcome you to the Enterprise, follow me lassie, I'll show you all you need to know, for after all Information Systems is the brain and Engineering is the heart." His laughter followed them out into the corridor. He kept talking as they walked, only pausing for breath when it was absolutely necessary. He introduced her to every crew member they meet walking to the turbo lift and then once they were inside Engineering. He could see not only the surprise in her features but the adorable blush that was creeping all the way to the tips of her ears.

Scotty, as he had told her was what everyone called him, had shown her to Engineering and given her a quick once-over of the mainframe storage unit. He had also shown her a virtual layout of all the wireless routers, substations, terminals and number of PADDs on-board. She had been told that most of her time would probably be split between Engineering and the bridge. Scotty seemed to be an endearing man, someone who you could hang out with for a while and have an actual really good time, but he was also a guy. "I hate to interrupt this tour, sir, but I really would like to put my things down. I am afraid the long I carry them the more apt I am to drop them." She tried to smile so as not to be thought rude. She was nervous and her bag of computer parts was beginning to get heavy. She had debated interrupting him because of snapping him out of his good mood; she was used to ducking barbs from her commanding officers. She studied his movements, trying to read if an attack would accompany his response.

Scotty turned and faced Anya almost embarrassed that he had forgotten that small detail in all his excitement to show her around the ship. He couldn't help but notice how she had tensed, almost like she was expecting a blow. He winced as he remembered what McCoy had told them all. "Oh, of course lassie. Let's get you to your quarters and then to the mess. Its lunch time and the rest o'the crew should be there already." He smiled warmly at the young woman whose shoulders visibly relaxed. How could he have forgotten that she was carrying around her bags? What kind of man would she think he was? What if Nyota found out he had made her carry around such a heavy bag as he ran his mouth? Why in the bloody hell did he care? Maybe it was because he was hungry. He argued with himself internally all the way to her quarters which were suspiciously close to his own and right next to Nyota's. The psychic quarter master was still working his magic.

Spock, Kirk, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu, who were sitting at their usual place at the Senior Staff table, were waiting on the last to arrive, Scotty. He was always late but if they waited on him he always had a funny story to tell to make it worth their time. They had watched a new officer follow Scotty into the mess hall just as all the others in the mess had done. Sulu noticed she was young and very pretty, she would be a nice addition to the crew. Kirk couldn't hold back the chuckle at Pavel Chekov's astonished look. Pavel surmised that they were close in age. He watched her sit down beside him. "Hello, I am Lieutenant Pavel Andreievich Chekov." He introduced himself to the newest officer at the table. He stuck his hand out in greeting. She had suddenly gone stiff. Pavel remembered his first experience meeting with the rest of the crew and wishing to fit in. He could sympathize.

Anya was surprised at the Lieutenant's offering of his hand but accepted it none the less, it would have been disrespectful not to accept an officer's greeting. She gazed deep into his sky blue eyes and tried to fight the blush from creeping up her cheeks. His hand was soft and gentle against hers. It had been a long time since Anya had meet such a gentle, innocent human. Actually she couldn't remember meeting anyone as innocent or genuine ever. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am Lieutenant D'Anya Norik the new Information Systems Officer." She shook his hand the standard three times and returned her eyes to her tray. Younger officers were not to speak until spoken to, of course in this situation she was not sure who was younger. She hoped she had not interrupted lunch. She gazed around the table thinking that an official reprimand would put a huge damper on her good mood, but instead she was met with amused looks on nearly all faces. The only exception was Spock, but his eyes were twinkling at her. To say that she was shocked by the reaction was an understatement, but it was a really nice surprise.

After hearing the young Lieutenant call Pavel 'sir' Kirk could not hold in his laughter. He knew she was nervous and trying to be respectful, but calling Pavel a sir was like calling a Klingon a gentleman. Everyone at the table had joined in the laughter, for all, even Pavel, thought it was funny. Kirk wiped his eyes and glanced over at Norik. Her face was bright crimson and she kept her eyes to her plate. "Lieutenant, please forgive us taking advantage of your new position, but for someone to call Chekov a sir is new and rather unique." He winked at her. "Let me formally welcome you aboard, I am glad to have you join my senior crew." He presented his hand to her over the table. Anya reacted quickly and shook his hand. He nodded around the table as he introduced everyone else. "You already know Spock, Scotty and Chekov. This is Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu and Chief Communications Officer Lieutenant Nyota Uhura." Kirk tried to pretended that he didn't see the death glare that Uhura sent his way. He was not sure if it was because he had used her first name or because he hadn't already told her of the new crew member. Either way, Kirk was in big trouble.

The two new acquaintances shook her hand and both smiled radiantly in welcome. She didn't bother trying to say anything else. She was far too embarrassed to make any sense, it was a lost cause. She was only trying to be formal, and seeing as how Lieutenant Chekov had been on this Enterprise longer than her, she should show some respect. She knew that he was close to her age, but as she looked around the table she noticed that all the officers were close to her age, only Scotty and Bones seemed older. Then her mind popped to 'Bones' McCoy, he was not in the mess. Anya tried not to think about how disappointed she was that he wasn't going to eat with them. She snapped her mind back to the table and watched the group before her. This ship would be different than her own Enterprise. They were not as formal and did not command as much respect from their junior officers. Nor were they reprimanded for the smallest of things. She had been on this ship for over three hours and had yet to be verbal or even physically assaulted. This had to be a record for her.

Spock the Vulcan Commander at the Captain's side studied the young woman. He could see that she was in deep reflection. He politely waited until her eyes became focused on the table around her before beginning to converse. "I am glad to have you onboard, Lieutenant Norik. There have been several computer malfunctions in the past that required someone with your level and understanding of computer systems. You will be the first Information Systems officer onboard a Federation star ship. I also formally welcome you aboard." Spock inclined his head in her direction. He watched as his words made her face light up and her eyes sparkle. She knew, he thought, that Vulcans do not give out empty praise. Fascinating, he thought once more to himself, she's just like all the other humans who work so diligently on this ship. Even with all the hardship this young woman had endured, the love of science shown through. Spock had to admit that she reminded him of his mother, so full of life and giving themselves over to the greater good. The pain was just a dull knot now, but it was refreshing to see a young scientist throwing her self into her work.

Anya had to admit she was a bit taken back by his words, but she couldn't help but bask in the compliment. "Thank you Commander. I so look forward to getting to work with such an intriguing system. I have learned that the Enterprise is one of the last ships to be updated since her five year mission has just begun. I am to begin updating the CAT9 cables while we are still underway. It should take a great deal of time for the cables run all over the ship, even though the 'net is wireless, there has to be hubs from the main computer on a ship to broadcast the signal so it doesn't jam other importation wireless commands." Anya was lost deep in thought while she was explaining her work. It was nearly the same system she had been repairing over a hundred years from now. She only watched Spock's face as he approvingly raised his eyebrows in contemplation. She totally forgot everyone else at the table until she heard Scotty's laughter. She had not been able to talk at such length without interruption or a command to stop her in such a long time. She realized that was probably the most she had said at one time in over ten years.

"Well, I've never meet another one quite like myself who wasn't an engineer. I believe I have found someone who loves this ship as much as I do!" Scotty patted her shoulder and smiled at her. When he noticed how she seemed to cower away from his touch, he removed his hand quickly. Uhura and Scotty exchanged worried glances. But Scotty was surprised by how fast she seemed to bounce back from her recoil, it must have just been a reflex. He was even more intrigued by this woman than he was an hour ago. He noticed that even Chekov's eyes were open wide and listening closely to Anya. She was going to be the star of the show. "I believe now that lunch is over, my dear, we should continue our tour. We'll be meetin' you shortly on the bridge Capt'n." He nodded to the rest of the table, winking at Uhura and led the way for Anya.

The table watched the pair make their way out of the mess hall. Sulu was thinking how much alike Chekov and Norik were. Uhura thought the woman had a sad, hidden look in her eye. Spock thought it would be nice to have someone who is so tuned into their work just as he was. Kirk thought he was going to have a hard time keeping Scotty and Norik (or maybe it was going to be Chekov and Norik) apart. Chekov was thinking that she might need some help replacing those cables so he should volunteer to help, and he could always drag Sulu with him. Sulu had watched her intently and was beginning to wonder just where this girl had come from.

Once Kirk was sure that Scotty and Norik were out of hearing range he cleared his throat and decided now was the best time. "Since you are my senior staff I feel as if you should be made aware of the special circumstances involving Lt. Norik." He watched as the entire table turned to face him. "She was involved in a transporter malfunction and was transported back in time a hundred years. She was an officer onboard the future Enterprise for two years already so she is experienced, but this will be a difficult adjustment for her. I want you all to know the facts so you can help her to make this Enterprise her home." He smiled at his senior staff. He had no doubt that they would make her feel welcome. "I have already spoken with Admiral Pike and he has agreed to let her continue serving on board as long as we feel confident in her abilities." He looked at Uhura and Spock. They would be able to notice changes in her first. "In fact he created her position. We needed a Chief of Information Systems any way, so it wasn't too much trouble." He winked at Bones, it wasn't the first time he had pulled strings to keep the best of the fleet on the flag ship.

All nodded their heads in agreement and moved to dispose of their trays simultaneously. Kirk had the utmost respect and confidence in his crew. Spock was relieved that Kirk had been the one to inform the rest of the senior staff the astonishing reason for the new addition. Uhura was even more determined to make the young woman feel at home on the ship, she could already tell that Scotty had taken a warming to the girl. Bones was wondering if there was any extra test he should run on her, he would not allow himself the pleasure of thinking it was just to keep her around him longer. Sulu was watching the pained look that was crossing Pavel's face. Chekov squeezed Sulu's hand under the table in a silent promise to help the younger officer have a less difficult time adjusting than he had experienced.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Trek or any creations associated with it. This is written for the sole purpose of entertainment not monetary gain.

Thanks for the reviews Orleans!

* * *

Anya had followed Scotty without hesitation or second thought. She had joined Star Fleet as her parents had insisted and had committed herself to a life of following the orders of her high ranking officers. It was ingrained in her being. Her parents had made sure that she was an excellent, by-the-book student, daughter, officer and over-all life being. Scotty led her through the ship to the different departments, introducing her to all they met on the way. She had to admit that she was surprised by the enthusiasm and pride that Scotty had when explaining her title and importance to which ever crew member he could get to listen. But the really surprising part was how the crew members were eager to agree with Scotty and flash her a welcoming smile before returning to their work. The further they got away from the mess and down towards Engineering, there were less crew members and Scotty turned his attention to the ship. As for the Enterprise herself, she was just as huge as the next generation of star ships she was accustomed to. She fell into step beside and a little behind Scotty listening to him talk constantly about the ship, her design, her few flaws and how superior she was to the rest of the fleet. It was comforting to hear him talk with his Scottish accent about the different parts and tangible objects. She was a hands-on officer and this was exactly the introduction she needed. A tiny smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth as the Scot's passion built.

Upon returning from lunch, Sulu had taken his spot next to Chekov on the bridge at the navigation console. The same spot he had taken every day since they had been brought onboard that hellish day three years ago. It gave him comfort that no matter what they had endured on any given day that he would always have his best friend at his side. He smiled warmly at Chekov who was still lost in his thoughts. He could sit here and just stare at the young Russian all day, he would never tire of the beauty or fire that Pavel possessed. They had been dating for just under three months. After a particularly hard away mission, they'd been in the observation deck lamenting the loss of life when Pavel had kissed Hikaru on the lips and confessed his undying love. That had been all it took for Sulu, he'd returned the kiss and the love with equally fiery passion. If they had been inseparable before, they were permanently attached now. Sulu knew that Pavel was in deep thought about Anya. Sulu had already decided they would make excellent friends, the two teenagers. He loved Pavel, he was always there for Pavel, but Sulu was no genius, not like those two. It would be good to get them together so they would have someone who really understood what it was like to be so young with so much responsibility. Sulu would have to work on getting the two shy kids on a 'study date/using-really-big-words date'. Sulu had to chuckle out loud at that thought, but shrugged at Pavel when he turned a questioning eye reassuring him with a quick wink.

Kirk was sitting in the captain's chair watching his crew and the stars whiz by. A new station had been prepped to accommodate an Information Systems officer not two hours after Admiral Pike had cleared her for duty. It was amazing how fast things on a star ship seemed to happen. Kirk had made it into a game to see how long it took for Uhura to notice what was going on. She was either getting dull or she just really was not interested, because it hadn't dawned on her what was going on until after lunch. Though it was a change, Kirk decided that it made the bridge crew seem more complete. Norik, or Anya rather, would be brought into his inner most circle and would be come a valuable part of the Enterprise team, Kirk had no doubt of that. Kirk felt a tinge of pity for the woman; her whole world had been taken from her. She was surrounded by objects that were vaguely familiar, yet it was not the same. Kirk mused that she must feel the same as Spock did. He knew that the Vulcan had taken quickly to the young woman, so he must feel a kindred sprit. But Anya didn't seem to have had a past worth returning to, so in that she and Kirk had a common bond. Kirk knew that Bones was digging into her medical reports at the very moment, in fact that was why he wasn't in the mess. Both of them really wanted to see what kind of anomaly Anya had. Of course Kirk was more optimistic about it and Bones was nearly convinced she was the abomination of the universe, well maybe not that bad. Kirk was getting antsy for either Bones to comm him with answers or Scotty to bring Anya to the bridge. It was just another run-of-the-mill assignment for the Enterprise – someone from the future with a strange story to tell.

Uhura was watching the scenes on the bridge unfold as they normal did during her shift, but there was not a lot going on. Her mind wandered to different subjects as there were no detected transmissions in the area. Scotty and she had married on Earth while they were dry docked. She had managed to get him away from the Enterprise long enough for an old-fashioned ceremony and a weekend honeymoon. Life as a newly wedded couple was serene, she knew that the Enterprise was his mistress but she was the one who had learned to cook haggis for him. She had begun thinking of having children. Of course Scotty wanted to wait until they had been married for at least a few years and maybe have this mission completed before they began to procreate. It was the most logical decision. Uhura decided that if she couldn't have children of her own yet she would take the young Anya under her wing while Chekov was already on the other side. She knew that Scotty had already formed an attachment with Anya, so he would not mind her company. That would keep her busy for a while and give Scotty even more uninterrupted time with his mistress. She was already planning what kind of things she and Chappell could 'make-over' for Anya.

With less than two hours left on Alpha Shift, Scotty had escorted Anya to the bridge. Everyone had welcomed her warmly to the bridge and the Captain had shown her to her new station himself. Anya had remained mostly silent during the whole introduction. Her station was in-between the Science Station and the Communications Station. She had immediately begun to analyze the system now that she had Scotty out of her way. Scotty was a dear man but she was not interested in learning all the Jeffries Tubes today. There were some things that the Engineer just couldn't understand about the exact sciences of the computer system. She was going thru the differences between the system on board the future Enterprise and the one she was currently serving aboard. She checked every piece of software logged into to the system. There few quite a few changes that could be made to upgrade the system. According to the Star Fleet Information Systems report Enterprise was behind even in the current star date. It was going to keep her busy, which was exactly what she needed.

The rest of the shift had passed uneventfully. After a shore leave most of the crew was just settling back into place and getting back into their rhythms. Most were passing different stories of what they had gotten to do or what their families had done for them in homecoming, as they still were the heroes of Earth. They were on course headed towards a small mining planet close to the Neutral Zone. The Federation had received a tip that this planet was going to be attacked. The Enterprise had been sent immediately to protect the inhabitants. It was going to be a usual request from the Enterprise. Since the Nero attack, it seemed that every new alien species wanted to push the limits of the Federation to see if they really were up to the challenge. The admirals at Star Fleet were actually glad they had allowed Kirk to remain captain, he was the best to rush in guns blazing showing no fear. Some how that image had become the new trade mark of Star Fleet.

The Senior Staff had been invited to have dinner in the Captain's mess at 1700 the following evening. Kirk had made sure that when he sent out invitations he had included Anya. Kirk had not made it this far in his career without being able to read people. He knew that Anya had been abused like he had, but her abuse seemed to have begun much earlier than his and with many more abusers than he'd had to bare. He was going to have to break down and ask her to tell him what happened, maybe dinner would help her loosen up and allow him the ability to help her. He knew it was going to take time, probably a long time. Though he doubted he could do it alone even if he had all the time in the world, he was going to need help. A not-so-emotionless Vulcan popped into mind to encourage her to share her secrets.

Shortly before the end of Anya's first shift on the old Enterprise, Dr. McCoy joined the captain on the bridge. Anya had seen him enter the bridge out of the corner of her eye, but had not bothered stopping what she was doing. If Dr. McCoy required anything from her, he would have asked. It was highly doubtful that Dr. McCoy had come to the bridge to see about her any way. She was just another tag along on their great adventure. She was deep in a technical, almost one-sided argument in Star Fleet Information Command requesting several items to update the system. They had already gladly acknowledged most of her requests, but she had run into trouble when she started requesting several software programs that might not have been built yet. Deciding it was better to take what they had given her and improvise, she closed out the conversation thanking them for their assistance. Anya decided that to upload the vast amount of software and not overload the computer, it would have to be done on a small scale, no more than one or two at time. The most preferable way would to upload it on Delta shift when not too many PADDs or computer terminals were in use. Anya was busing setting up a schedule for upgrades, when Dr. McCoy gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

McCoy had felt the tremors run thru Anya's body at his touch. He knew it was not the kind of tremors that were fueled by desire, unfortunately. He tucked that wild thought away, he had no idea where that had come from, that was his story and he was sticking to it. "Lieutenant, I would like you to join me in Med Bay. There are several things I would like to discuss with you." Dr. McCoy watched as she nodded and began to close out her work station. He hadn't expected an argument, but he hadn't expected her to be so prompt in her acceptance. Bones had already spoken with Jim about his diagnosis of extremely mental and physical abuse and some more speculations he had. Bones had been examining Anya's tests over and over knowing that something was out of place, but he was just not able to put his finger on it, until a few minutes ago. If his hunch was correct, Anya had a lot of explaining to do. The scientist in him couldn't wait to hear the answer, the humanitarian physician in him was already cowering in disgust. Bones walked to the turbo lift with Anya on his heels. The ride was silent, they were both contemplating the developments of the last twenty-four hours. Bones chuckled to himself, this girl ought to get ready because this was nothing unusual for Enterprise.

Bones was straight into his office when they entered Med Bay. He motioned for Anya to sit down in the chair across from his desk and locked the door before taking his chair. He took a deep breath and studied the woman across from him. She was sitting straight in the chair with her hands neatly folded in her lap. Her long brown hair was wrapped in a loose bun at the nap of her neck. She had a straight nose with dark green eyes and medium colored Caucasian skin. Her cheeks held a bit of red flush and her lips matched the color. There was no outward appearance that this woman was anything other than human. No pointed ears, no neck ridges, no blue skin, nothing, just a normal human like him. However, Bones knew that the medical studies had shown something else. She was no less than half human mixed with something else and from the looks of her she was bio-medically engineered. Bones was a blunt man, so he opened his mouth and out spilled his thoughts. "You look so human, but your tests show that you aren't completely human. As I am now your medical doctor, I want to know your exact heritage." Bones stared into her eyes. He was surprised that she didn't even blink.

Anya was a bit surprised, but she was not going to show that on the outside. It usually took much longer for someone to pick up on the fact that she was only half-human. "You are correct in your assumption, Dr. McCoy. I hope that this will not be shared with anyone, other than those who really need to know." He nodded in acknowledgement. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her thoughts. "I am half-human, half-Klingon." She heard McCoy's quick intake of breath. "In the future, such combinations were not unheard of. However, children of such heritage were not considered desirable and were not allowed to learn, at all. They were used as soldiers. My mother was human, so she had my embryo genetically altered so that no physical attributes that could be noticed by others was visible. It would have been a slander against her family name if she had given birth to a half-breed." Anya was clutching her hands in her lap. "However, because I looked nothing like my father, he told my mother to send the child away. I was taken to my grandmother's home at the age of two days and left. It was easier for my grandmother to raise a child that looked completely human." Emotions that Anya had not felt in years were boiling under her surface. She had not relived that abandonment in years and now the wound felt fresh and raw.

McCoy rubbed his face. He had expected an answer similar to that, but not with Anya being but an innocent pawn in the entire circumstances. He really needed a drink, this girl was going to turn him into an alcoholic. "I will not share this information unless it becomes medically necessary. I suppose that you would be like Spock, he's half-human, half-Vulcan, and most of his internal organs are Vulcan." McCoy paused as she nodded in agreement. "I will research Klingon anatomy so that I will be prepared." McCoy sighed. He really needed to discuss the mental aspect of what she had told him, but how do you discuss feeling and emotions with a Klingon? That was like trying to do the same thing with Spock. Well, hell, his mama had raised him a southern gentleman and he was going to live up to her raising. "I might not be a councilor, but it looks to me like you are troubled by what your parents and everyone else did to you. If you want to talk with someone, I am more than happy to be a listening post for you. I can only imagine what you have had to endure. I've got x-rays that show nearly every bone in your body has been broken atleast once. If you have the Klingon endurance, then you had to suffer thru one hell of a beating, well more than just one." McCoy leaned across his desk and peered into her eyes. "But let me tell you one thing, now that you are here, ain't no one going to be hitting on you. Me, Kirk and Spock will make damn sure of that." Bones would die upholding his promise. This young woman did not deserve to have been treated like this, it broke his heart.

Anya shift under his gaze, the corners of her mouth turned up just slightly. McCoy was just as wonderful as her grandmother had told her. "Thank you, Dr. McCoy. I have never had anyone offer to stand up for me before." She wanted to go on, she really wanted to tell him all that had happened to her. She wanted to be rocked like her grandmother had done for her all those years ago, but her pride would not allow such a thing. So she settled on the next best thing, she would tell him a little something. "Let me tell you a synopsis, Dr. McCoy. I lived with my grandmother until I was school-age. She told me that I took apart nearly every computer in her house and reprogrammed it to my specifications before I was three." She grimaced at the thought. "Well, my father found out about that talent and I was sent to the Klingon home world where my parents were living at the time. I had been tested and was put in the highest levels the school offered. There was one Vulcan teacher who hand-picked me to be in his classes. He expected the best and if we didn't give the best, we were beat by him in school and by our parents at home. My father only had to beat me once, broke my arm and leg, but I learned my lesson. Emotions were not allowed. I was taught the Klingon way, once they realized that half-breeds were worth their effort. I was sent to the Academy at age twelve." She paused. "The Academy, as well as the Federation, is controlled by Klingons. My life has not changed until I ended up on your transporter pad. My formative years were spent living as a human, and the rest of my life has been spent covering any traces of that evidence." She took a deep breath. She'd never spoken, uninterrupted, to another officer, ever.

McCoy's eyes softened. Now he understood why such cruelties had befallen her, if the Empire had control of the Federation, it would be a bleak outlook. He only hoped that like Nero's presence, Anya's presence would alter the course of history but instead of for worse for better. He stopped before he thought to keep about that it would give him a headache. He locked his gaze with Anya's again and tried to convey those thoughts into intelligent words. "I believe that between you and Kirk, the future can change. To borrow a phrase 'there is no fate, but what we make'. I wouldn't concentrate too hard on what has happened to you in the past when you were not able to control what was happening." He got up and slowly took the seat next to Anya. "We are not like that. We are not those of your past – or future- or whatever. We are a family here, Anya. We care about each other and about you." He took her hands again slowly, which she willingly gave in both of his. He was touched that she trusted him enough to touch her. "If you allow us, we can show you there is more to life than fighting and hiding emotions, even Spock can show you these things. Whatever it takes, Anya, I promise that your past will not repeat itself." McCoy gently rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. They were scarred and rough, but they were hands of a warrior, not a little girl. McCoy didn't know where such a strong emotional attachment had come from, he didn't think he was capable of such, but for the moment he was content to allow his warmth and protectiveness wash over Anya. The little half-Klingon had stolen his heart already. Wouldn't Spock have field-day with that kind of information?

Of course, Jim Kirk always had such lousy timing. Jim hurried into Bones' office, not bothering to knock because, well, he had never needed to knock before. He had caught a glimpse of Bones holding Anya's hands with a very small smile on both their lips before they realized he was in the room with them. Bones bounced up out of the chair and Anya went stiff as a board. Kirk was really sorry he hadn't knocked. "I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't realize that you were both still in here." Kirk laughed nervously as Bones glared at him. "It is dinner time and I was wondering if you two would like to come eat with us in the mess?" Kirk knew it was lame, but he really did want them to all eat together. Bones and Anya had nodded and Kirk was leading the way to the mess, hurrying trying to get out of Bones' range before he got smacked upside the head and was reminded about manners. They didn't bother with any conversation on the way to the mess, it was already awkward enough. Kirk had actually come to see what information Bones had gotten out of Anya. He wanted to discuss the findings before they sent off their reports to Star Fleet. Kirk knew from experience that there were some things that the Admirals just didn't need to know about people serving under them. From the looks of what Kirk had interrupted, it was a very personal conversation, so Bones must have learned a lot. Of course, Kirk being the genus that he was, also noticed that Anya was blushing and even Bones' cheeks were a little redder than normal. Leave it to Bones to have to find a girl from the future to fall in love with because no one else was worth his time. Kirk had to chuckle.

The whole command crew was sitting at the normal table. Scotty had added other section to allow for Anya to be comfortable. At lunch they had all squeezed in and Spock was nervous about the cramped conditions making the observation that Anya might be as well. Sulu and Chekov were discussing various new simulations that Anya had uploaded earlier in the day. Scotty and Uhura (who should actually be called Scot now, but Nyota didn't mind) were discussing the new software programs with Spock that Anya had scheduled to be uploaded later in the week. The crew was really taken-back by how progressive Anya's skills were and how much they were benefiting from having her on-board. The whole table had turned and waved at the group coming in. Kirk waved back with a big smile on his face that just screamed he knew something interesting. Bones raised an eyebrow and glared at the table that just screamed no one better ask what Kirk knew. Anya's mouth twitched upward in a very small show of emotion and gave a short wave back to the table with a look that screamed she had not noticed the show between the two men. Sulu, Chekov and Uhura exchanged glances with a look that said they couldn't wait to find out what was going on.

The three newcomers had gotten their food and made their way to the table in short order. The conversation had picked up once Sulu, Chekov and Uhura had stopped betting on what had happened that Kirk already knew about. Mainly the chatter stayed between those lively enough to carry it on: Kirk, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty. McCoy, Sulu, Spock and Anya just listened to what they were saying or just try to keep up with the general flow of words. Dinner was pleasant with a very homey atmosphere. No one tried to pry Anya out of her shell or pull the good doctor away from her. Every time the crew asked her a question, Bones rephrased it. Every time they mentioned getting together after their shifts, Bones would quickly add that she was not required to attend if she did not want to. If Bones had hoped to keep his growing feelings quiet to the rest of the crew he should not have sat so close, pay so close attention to her or tried to be her buffer to the rest of the crew. By the end of the meal even Spock had noticed Dr. McCoy's unusual behavior. Kirk knew there had to be a good explanation and he was just dying to pull Bones to the side to hear it.

Dinner drug out for much longer than normal since no one wanted to leave before they got the answers Kirk wanted. Anya, not wanting to be rude, sat and waited patiently until they were dismissed by an exasperated Kirk. The conversation was starting to lag and more eyes were turning towards her and McCoy. Anya believed that McCoy had no idea that he was acting in such a manner towards her. Even though she had lived such a horrible life, she knew that some people had the innate ability to protect others, that some people really did have hearts of gold. Anya knew this was the case with McCoy. She had watched as he chastised Kirk for getting some apple pie with ice cream on the side, then admonish Chekov for not eating all his vegetables, and then probably without noticing he complimented Spock on his excellent meal options. Uhura had begun to tease McCoy mercilessly about how the good doctor never took his own advice and maybe he should actually take the rest of the evening off and take Anya on a real tour of the facility. Scotty had almost spoken up about having already done that, but Uhura cut him off with a glance. Finally with a grunt and a curt nod McCoy stood. "Fine, Uhura, I'll take Anya on a 'real' tour of the ship. But none of you are allowed to interrupt, so Jim keep yourself out of harms way for more than an hour, I doubt that is even possible." He grumbled and walked towards the disposal. Anya knowing that she was to follow, bid farewell and hurried to catch up with the doctor.

Bones nearly ran out of the mess. He finally realized how he'd been acting throughout the meal. Everyone, even Spock, had caught on. He was really in deep. He had to admit, if only to himself, that he really did have feelings but he was not going to take the time to figure out what kind of feelings they were, not that he didn't already know but maybe if he feigned ignorance he could get away with it. Bones tried not to think about how everyone else on the ship it felt like had paired up, even the know-it-all kid and the emotionless bastard had someone every night. Bones stopped walking and physically shook his head to clear it. Anya had come to stand beside him looking concerned. Bones felt a stab of guilt for making her worry. He flashed a rare smile and turned to face her. Remembering all his southern gentleman charm be bowed deeply and offered his arm, which she took hesitantly. "Well, Anya, what would you like to see first?" Keep talking and maybe the thoughts were go away on their own. He wouldn't have to think about how nice her hand felt resting on his bicep.

Anya blushed at being so close to the handsome man. "I will let you pick. I have seen most of the engineering a technical parts earlier with Scotty." His green eyes were so close she could see the small flecks of gold in them. He nodded and lead them off in a direction she was sure Scotty had not taken her. She let her mind wander back to dinner. Everyone at the command table seemed to be paired off: Sulu and Chekov, Uhura and Scotty, Kirk and Spock. Everyone but McCoy had someone. Suddenly and without any warning, a yearning that she had never felt before bloomed within her chest. She wanted to be paired up, she wanted to be loved, she wanted what everyone else in this time had. But she wanted it with McCoy. Anya sighed, that was never going to happen. Besides she was nuts for 'falling' for a guy she had met only hours ago. Ok, so when the simulations were going on in school she always had thought McCoy was a very attractive male and she had studied his history very close, but still this was flesh and blood. There would be no way he could feel the same about her.

Deciding that however cliché it might sound, the observation deck was the best place to take her. It wasn't like it was a date, and even if it was they were on a star ship in the middle of space at warp speed so this was as good as it got. McCoy led her into the thankfully mostly empty room and towards the big window in the middle. He decided that keeping out of the shadows might help keep his mind from wandering. "I am not a fan of space, but with a view like this, even the most hardened acrophobic men have been known to agree this is worth the effort." McCoy smiled down at her as she watched the stars whiz by. He wrapped hand that was still resting on his bicep with his own much larger hand. Some logical part of his brain told him that she could see his reflection in the window and knew that he was watching her, but the other part of his brain that was really enjoying watching her relax overruled it. He could literally feel all the anxiety and stress release from her body. Her face was no longer pinched, her brow no longer creased and her mouth was no longer a straight line, it was a smile. Where ever he had wanted to take her on her tour of the Enterprise, this had been what he wanted to accomplish.

Anya knew that McCoy was watching her, she was watching his reflection in the window. She was extremely pleased for some reason that he was watching her as she pretended to be starring at the stars. This was all a new territory for her. She had never been on a date and she had never had what Earth girls called a 'boyfriend'. She knew that McCoy had been married once already, so she would let him make decisions and lead the way he knew the 'ropes'. All of her life she knew she had never fit in. It wasn't just because of her genetics either. The past always seemed to hold more appeal than the present or the future. Whenever her mother or her father would start beating her she would let her mind wander to years past to escape the pain. When she had learned of her grandmother's passing, she had locked herself in her room and buried her sobbing face into picture Grandmother had taken years ago when she was at the academy. She had seen McCoy's old, wrinkled face then with those bright green eyes, with his arm wrapped around her grandmother, smiling. That was the moment she had fallen in love with a man who had died years before her birth. Time had separated them, but now only a few inches.

McCoy was unsure how long they had stood there just like that. It had to be a long time because his neck was beginning to cramp, and a surgeon's body was used to being kept at odd angles for long periods of time. They had not said any words, it was comfortable, relaxing silence. He decided it was time for Anya to be in bed sleeping away the night and he was sure there were some patients that needed to be rounded on in Med Bay. He really didn't want to leave this spot, but it was time. "Anya, I hate to interrupt your musing, but I think it's time you retired for the night. You've had a long day." Bones almost winced at his words. Had he not been the ship's physician it would have sounded like he was her father. Then his mind starting adding up the difference between their birthdates, after all he was older than her grandmother. The headache was building again, so he let those thoughts slide and focused only on the fact she was twenty and he was nearly forty. That just made his chest hurt.

Anya finally turned to face him looking him straight in the eye. She could have stood in that one spot for the rest of the night, however denying that she had been through a long, trying day was illogical. "You are right. However, McCoy, you have also had a long day. You also need rest. I can tell that you have been pulling to many all-nighters lately." Her hand as if it had a mind of its own came up and gently stroked his cheek. "You have to take care of yourself as well as everyone else. We need you." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch brining his hand to capture hers. Anya could only watch in awe as he brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them. Her mouth had joined the rebellion against rational thought as she heard herself moan. His blazing emerald eyes flicked back up to her face and pulled her tightly against him. She could feel the heat from his body radiating thru her uniform. His hard muscles holding her tenderly as her body melting against his. Her logic flew out of the preverbal window as his mouth lowered closer to hers. His blue sapphire eyes searched her emerald eyes for permission, which she hoped she granted.

Once again, Kirk with his impeccable timing chose the very moment Bones was leaning in to kiss Anya to arrive in the observation deck and clear his throat loudly. Had Bones had anything to throw at him within reaching distance, Kirk would have required stitches. Bones gently released his hold on Anya's torso and turned to face Kirk, but he was not going to let go of her hand. "Hello, Captain, lovely evening isn't it?" Kirk's eyebrows shot up at his tone and use of title. Either Kirk didn't notice what he had interrupted or he thought he hadn't stopped the first kiss of the evening. Knowing Jim, he thought they'd been up here making out the entire time. Jim nodded at Bones and then at Anya before moving on to the farthest window. Bones sighed deeply in defeat and jerked his head in the direction of the door at Anya. Bones thought he saw Jim smile, but he was too mad to care. He led Anya by the hand to the turbo lift. Jim was not going to like his next physical or the next time he went on some half-cocked away mission, Bones was going to make him suffer.

Anya couldn't help the small laugh at the sight of a mad McCoy in the turbo lift. He was fuming at Kirk. She covered her mouth quickly, but McCoy had heard it. He turned to glare at her for only a second before he laughed too. Their few dry laughs soon turned into muffled giggles which finally turned into a fit of laughter. They both were rolling with laughter by the time they made it to the officer's deck. Anya's stomach was laughing, as her adult muscles had never experienced this kind of exercise. It felt so good to be having such a good time. McCoy and she were leaning on each other for support to get down the hallway. They were nearly crying by the time they made it to Anya's door. Anya tried to straighten up and stop laughing but it was hard to do. She finally managed to choke out a few words. "This is my door." She leaned against it and drew in deep breaths trying to get her emotions back under control. McCoy leaned his palms against her door framing her head with his arms. That searing look in his eyes was enough to stop the fit of laughter and ignite a flame in its place.

McCoy knew this young woman was naive about the relationships between men and women, he was her physician after all. Of course all the knowledge in the universe couldn't stop his stomach from flip flopping at the sight of her flushed with laughter smiling at him. He quickly glanced around, checking for any more prying eyes. Satisfied that they were alone in the hallway, he turned back to face Anya. Knowing that he had to take this slow, he kissed her corner of her mouth tenderly. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "That is the most fun I have had in ages, Anya. I am glad you have come to stay with us on our ship." He kissed her hair once more before letting go. "Jim wants us to eat dinner tomorrow in his mess. You are coming, right?" He barely paused to think how pathetic that sounded, when she nodded. "I'm going to have to be on shift until right before dinner, so I'll meet you there. You want to meet up for breakfast in the morning?" Yeah, he was defiantly a love-sick fool. She once more nodded agreement and he let her go, all be it reluctantly. "I need to get going." He really needed to go before he did something he might regret someday, maybe.

Anya smiled up at McCoy, a real smile. She could see that he was trying to hold his composure, trying to keep his cool around her. With knowledge that she had made him come undone, she reached up and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. "I will be expecting you in the morning, McCoy." She watched him nod completely focused on her lips. "Good night." She whispered as she punched in her code and slipped into her room. He was starring at her as the door closed. Anya busied herself replicating some sleepwear taking a shower. If Anya had even given thought to her perfect first date, this would have been it to the tee. Of course, half-Klingon – half-Human little girls did not get to spend much time thinking about such things. Her mother would have knocked some sense into her had she seen the way Anya had been acting. Her father probably would have denounced her in shame. But her grandmother would have been overjoyed. She had told Anya that one day she would find a man who loved her just as much as she did. Well, she was beginning to think that Dr. Leonard McCoy fit that bill perfectly. Besides she was years away from her parents, she could start acting once more like the little girl her grandmother had raised. She smiled as she closed her eyes in her completely barren new room on the best day of her life.

McCoy, after much internal debate, headed to his quarters which were just two doors down. He commed the Med Bay and told them his location and to alert him if they needed him. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Anya, her eyes, her kiss, her smile and even the way she stood next to him all that time without compliant. Bones realized that he probably should talk things over with Jim, but right now he was in too good of a mood to ruin on Kirk. Instead he decided to send a message to Spock's PADD and tell him that things had gone well to keep Kirk out of his hair. He knew he was calling on a favor from the Vulcan, but for Anya it was well worth it. He began to strip out of his uniform still smiling like an idiot. Spock did not take long to answer with a curt acknowledgement and a little of that dry Vulcan humor. Of course the other half-human on the ship would help him with his issue. McCoy had to chuckle at himself, no one would believe from the way he treated Spock that he would have fallen in love with Anya. But of course what the rest of the universe didn't know, wouldn't hurt them and no one knew that he really thought of Spock as a brother. He took a nice long, hot shower and changed into his night clothes. For the first time in his recent memory McCoy settled into bed and fell instantly asleep. Dreams of emerald eyes and belly laughs filled his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Star Trek

Next to the last chapter I believe!

Sorry about McCoy's eyes going from green to blue to green again. I think my vision of him keeps bouncing from TOS to XI. DeForest vs. Karl…

* * *

The next morning found McCoy sideways on his bed, drooling. He awoke with a start to find that his alarm clock had been going off for the better part of half an hour. He really must have slept well if he didn't hear the alarm. That was a rare occupancy for a doctor. Cursing himself he jumped and ran into the bathroom to take care of hygiene before yanking on a uniform and running to Anya's room. He was hoping no one had seen him dash down the hallway as he slid to a halt in front of her door. Just as he was about to polity request entrance, her door opened. There the woman of his dreams stood in her crisp uniform looking exactly like an officer of Star Fleet should. It was enough to make him go weak in the knees. A fleeting thought scampered through his mind that he didn't realize he was attracted to women in uniform, but his mind was too busy focusing on the woman in front of him to care. He was trying to check for signs of anger, but so far he could only see amusement. "Anya," He gaped, which only earned him a raised eyebrow. "Anya, I'm sorry I didn't hear my alarm. I'm not to late am I?" Did he just beg forgiveness? Bones pushed that thought away. He'd get on his knees if he had to, pride was over-rated. He smiled, which probably looked more like a grimace, but he was nervous.

Anya was extremely amused that McCoy was standing at her door begging forgiveness an hour before their shift was to start. "McCoy, you are by no means late. It is still an hour before the beginning of Alpha shift. Your alarm must have been set for Med Bay rounds. You have no reason to ask forgiveness. I was merely going to take a quick walk around the current deck before I expected you at 0630." She smiled as he visibly relaxed. "However, since you are early, and I am hungry, if you wouldn't mind going to breakfast now?" With hands that were not a sure as they were last night, she reached out to hold his forearm, but he caught her hand with his own intertwining their fingers. He smiled and her whole world lit up. She didn't remember giving up her fight on reality, but then again she had forgotten what she was supposed to be fighting for. A half-formed thought about Klingon honor tried to push its way to the front of her subconscious, but she denied it and kept her mind on the Southern gentle man holding her hand.

Bones had almost forgotten everything that had happened that morning already when she smiled a genuine smile at him. He did remember that they were walking to breakfast, but other than he might have known his name and rank. "Breakfast would be great." He tugged her by the hand towards the turbo lift. Sulu and Chekov were already waiting. Bones had a moment of doubt about keeping her hand, he looked down at her. She had spotted the other two men, so if she pulled her hand away Bones would not argue with her. They made their way closer, Sulu and Chekov had noticed them and their holding hands, but Anya never made any motion to pull away. They all entered the turbo, nodding good mornings and headed to the mess. Bones chest was swelling with happiness. He brought her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss as the exited the turbo and was awarded an even bigger smile. His heart had found a balm to heal itself after such an awful divorce, and her name was Anya.

Kirk was sitting next to Spock across from Scotty and Uhura when Bones, Anya, Sulu and Chekov entered the mess. Wait… Bones and Anya were holding hands, and they were both smiling! Kirk looked at Spock, he was sporting a very smug look, well by Vulcan standards. Chekov was giggling, which is ok for a teenager. Sulu was chuckling, which was just barely more manly than Chekov's giggling. Uhura and Scotty had watched the entrance and then turned to give each other very chaste kisses. There was something going, and James T. Kirk would find out because well even Star Ship captains needed a good love story every now and then. Not to mention, everyone else seemed to know what was going on but him. It almost hurt his feelings since he was Bones' best friend. But Jim knew that Bones had needed someone, someone who could comfort him and love him and make him smile. From the view Jim had at that very moment, it looked like Bones had not only found her but gave in to his feelings.

Breakfast went along just as the last two meals on board the ship. Everyone was talking about something individual but there was still one central conversation going on within the table. Kirk was talking about what he wanted to prepare for dinner. Spock was talking about the different planets they would be observing. Sulu was talking about something that happened in the gym. Chekov was talking about Russia. Uhura was talking about having the officers' deck remodeled for things such as married couples and babies. Scotty was talking about the engine efficiency and Scotch. Bones was commenting on several different things while mentioning how many crew members had come back from leave with diseases or pregnancy. But this time, Bones let Anya speak for herself and tried not to be her 'guard dog'. Anya just listened to everyone, no one was trying to make her involved in the conversation, they let her take it at her own speed. It was hard to keep up, but she felt like she was getting an up close view on everyone's personality. Kirk was a true leader, Spock was logical, Sulu was determined, Uhura was loving and Scotty was hardworking. However, Bones was a different man around his friends, he was rough and gruff. Anya contemplated these thoughts as she disposed of her tray.

McCoy and Scotty were the only ones who would not be reporting for duty on the bridge. It almost made McCoy a little sad to know that everyone else, including Spock, would converse with her throughout the day, but he would have to wait. "I hope you have a good second day, Anya." McCoy whispered in her ear as he walked pass her towards the opposite side of the mess. Anya gave him a small smile which he returned with a wink over his shoulder. He couldn't help his good mood so he swung his arm around Scotty's shoulder as they made their way to the turbo lift. "How in the world can you let Nyota go to the bridge every day with all of those blundering infants? It's a wonder they can make it through the day without ruining something completely that either you or I have to fix!" Scotty joined Bones in his laughter as they entered the lift.

Scotty knew that Bones had inadvertently spilled his guts about his feelings towards Anya. "My dear Bones, of all the things my lady has taught me the most important is patience and understanding. Not to mention I have alarms that tell me right away when something has happened on the bridge. I'd be the first one up there and by her side." He smiled as he thought of his wife. "She sends me messages to me PADD nearly all day long. You should try that, it helps ya feel a little less isolated from her." Scotty hoped that McCoy had not caught on to the fact he was giving him relationship advice. They were both close in age, McCoy had already been married once, but Scotty would have bet his last cred that this was the first time that McCoy was truly in love. It warmed the Scot's heart to know that even the crabby doctor could find someone in the vastness of space. There was hope for the rest of the crew, if that were true. "Have a good day Doctor, and good luck to ye." Scotty bid McCoy fair well as he made a hasty exit from the turbo lift incase McCoy caught on to the fact that Scotty knew he was head over heels for Anya.

McCoy hummed a tune while he road to his own destination. He was pretty sure that Scotty had just given him starship relation advice, but McCoy found that he wasn't at all upset about it. Scotty had made a very good point, he might have to try that out. Med Bay was nearly empty as the now singing McCoy made his way inside. "Good morning Nurse Chappell." McCoy was practically beaming at her. Chappell was a smart woman, McCoy knew that. He also knew that whatever had been happening on all the other decks of the Enterprise was common knowledge to Christine Chappell. He wouldn't be surprised if Chappell knew that Kirk had interrupted his first attempt to kiss Anya. McCoy had to laugh. Here he was an old man still having to hide in dark corners to kiss girls. But that kiss and that hug and that warm smile was worth what ever he'd had to endure to get it. The smile on his face was growing larger by the moment. There was no point in letting a good mood go to waste so he set off to his office to get all the paper work complete before any major disaster struck.

As Alpha Shift was being relived, Sulu noticed that Anya was still working away. She had already replaced half the software on board in the two days she had been part of the crew. She was a workaholic worse than Spock or even McCoy. Sulu had stayed over nearly an hour helping his relief with a fuse that needed to be replaced. Of course, she would he thought; there is no one on board to relieve her. He quietly approached her station. She was so lost in her calculations and upgrades that she had not noticed the changes of shift around her. Sulu was almost sorry he had to interrupt her work. "Lt. Norik, it is shift change, actually it's an hour past shift change." He gently touched her shoulder. She reminded him so much of Chekov with a tinge of Spock thrown in. Her eyes were so expressive but the rest of her face allowed no emotion. Sulu knew she was guarding herself not out of surprise of being in the past but out of force of habit.

Anya nearly jumped in surprise. She had not even noticed that all the bridge staff had traded off their stations right beside her. "I am sorry I didn't notice." She began to click off of her station and close out her scans. She stood up beside him and straightened her uniform. "And please Lt. Sulu, call me Anya." She smiled up at him as they entered the turbo lift. She noticed that instead of just calling out the destination in these turbo lifts, all of the occupants had to hold to one of the handles and call out destinations. It was quite archaic. She had made the observation earlier with Scotty, but Scotty didn't stop talking long enough for it to look out of place to her. But when she had been on the lift with McCoy, she couldn't remember much else but McCoy. She nearly sighed at the thought of McCoy. It had been such a busy shift and she hadn't seen him since breakfast.

Sulu returned her smile. "Then I must request that you call me Hikaru or just Sulu. I am by no means as formal as you are." He took hold of the handle and watched her eyebrow lift as if she were thinking about what he said. Then he remembered that all the Senior Staff was to make sure that Anya would be at the Captain's mess. "Would you like me to escort you to the Captain's quarters? Dinner will be at 1700 hours, so you've got just enough time to freshen up and relax a little." He was actually getting nervous around this woman. He could tell that she had not been treated fairly in her time. She was skittish around the officers and the first to step back. That and she was truly a good person, Sulu could see it in her face. He wanted to help her, to be allowed to help her.

"I would like that, Sulu. I'm afraid that in Scotty's tour as well as Dr. McCoy's tour of the ship the location of the Captain's quarters were absent." A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. She knew that Kirk was a play boy. "Dr. McCoy had informed me that he would be unable to escort me to the mess because he will be working until right before dinner." She really did smile at remembering that morning's conversation. They stepped out of the turbo lift and walked down the officer's deck. She stopped nearly half way down. "This is my room." She didn't want to be alone, but she knew it would be impolite to request his presence in her room and she didn't want to think what might happen in McCoy took it the wrong way. Sulu was a nice guy, but he was a private man, she could tell. All the others of the crew that she was most acquainted with were also getting ready for dinner, so she would have to take a few moments by herself. She would rather have run down to the Med Bay, but she was afraid she would be in the way.

"Oh, Chekov and I are on the other side." He was surprised that her door was directly across from Chekov's. Sometimes he thought that the quarter master was a physic, knowing which of the crew was more compatible with others. "You didn't get a room with a view though." He was kinda sad for her. Losing everything she had only to get dumped in a room without a view of the stars on a ship with ancient technology compared to what she was accustomed. Not to mention the fact that when she went into that room all she had would the sterile accommodations of the star ship. There would never been any thing from her past, or rather future. He stopped trying to think of that, it was confusing him. He was glad that she and Bones seemed to be getting along so well. Not only did it help her but his next physical might not be so brutal.

"I don't mind." She looked away. "I've been looking up at the stars all my life, it might be time I start looking at something else." She took a deep breath. She really didn't want to think about her family, well the only family she'd ever had her grandmother, or the 'other' Enterprise as she had started to call it. "I will be ready by 1645 to accompany you to Captain Kirk's mess." Her voice had once again lost all traces of any emotion and her outward demeanor had become just as void. She nodded in farewell, squared her shoulders and stepped into her quarters. She was a Star Fleet Officer, she could handle this. Last night she'd been in such high spirits that she had not given any thought to being alone in a barren room. But Sulu wasn't as intoxicating as McCoy was, he wasn't going to be able to leave her nearly exploding with all the happiness his presence gave her.

It broke Sulu's heart to hear her say that, to watch her once again put up her walls to hide her true feelings, her true self. He turned around and came face to face with a Russian whose eyes were misty. Chekov had heard their conversation. "Pav, she really needs us. I've never met someone who needs a friend more than her." He took a breath and let the thoughts that had been rattling around in his mind all day free. "When Vulcan was destroyed atleast Spock had Uhura and his father and now Kirk, but she's lost everything and she has no one but us." Sulu didn't know where the words had come from but they were true. He turned back towards her door. He knew that was a young woman behind it who needed a hug and someone to hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He turned back and faced Chekov seeing the person who could do just that. "You need to ask her if she wants some company. Offer to listen to anything she has to say. You need to be her first friend on board this ship. You are closest to her age, she will trust you more than the rest of us. She has McCoy, but there are some things that you need to tell a friend not a lover." He was giving his lover the needed courage to seek out and comfort Anya.

"You are right." Chekov squared his shoulders and nodded to Sulu. "I am afraid that I will invade her personal space though. I don't want to push her too far. She seems to be so guarded." He studied his best friend and lover, Sulu was trying to help them both he knew that. "What if I am the one to escort her to dinner but I show up earlier than planned, da?" The idea had rushed out of his mouth as soon as it had popped into his head. If things went terribly wrong he could always call Sulu to come and save the day or McCoy could just beat him up.

Sulu smiled and wrapped an arm around Chekov's shoulders. He was not called "Whiz Kid" for nothing. "You know that sounds like an excellent idea. But you went to Engineering when you were relieved on the bridge. I can smell it on you, so into the shower with you!" Sulu chuckled as they walked into his room together. The two men had separate sleeping quarters but shared a bathroom. "You must look and smell your best to impress." He kissed Chekov's cheek and let the younger man head towards the shower. Some how he was going to have to tell Pavel about his perceptions on Anya's emotional divide, but surely that could wait until they'd had dinner. This is one time Sulu was not going to complain about being able to read people so easily.

Anya was deciding what to do to keep her occupied and in her room when she heard what sounded like a knock on her bathroom door. She made her way to the door and opened it to find Lt. Uhura standing there smiling. "Hello, neighbor!" Uhura beamed at her. "I thought I could help you get ready for dinner." She made no attempt to walk in the other's room without being invited. This young woman would need time to adjust, and Uhura was beginning to learn the fine art of patience. She was after all the married to a man who was in love with his ship. Anya seemed to gaze off for a moment remembering something, which left a sour look on her face before she pulled herself to the current situation.

Anya smiled, how could she not when Uhura was practically beaming at her? This Enterprise was nothing like the one she had served on. Her old neighbor, to use Uhura's term, had demanded she never open her bathroom door unless she was absolutely sure she was not currently occupying it and to never leave her door unlocked. As she had said they were not friends nor would they ever be and she had no reason to associate with the Information Systems geek. She desperately pushed those memories aside and let Uhura's warm smile give her warmth. "I would appreciate that, Lt. Uhura." She stepped away from the door and ushered the older woman inside. She did have questions about the dinner. She was not sure if uniforms or causal clothes were expected. She was not sure of what kind of topics would be discussed or what kind of cuisine would be served. Yes, she had many questions.

Uhura made her way inside the small cabin. "Please, you can call me Nyota. I am no where near as formal as others on board. I see you had ample time getting to know my husband and his mistress this yesterday, I would like to spend some time with you as well." She smiled. "After all, I have a soft spot of the Enterprise and her crew myself." Nyota could practically see the wheels turning in Anya's mind as she envisioned Scotty with Nyota. "Do you want to see if we can replicate you some causal clothes? We usually don't eat dinner together in uniform unless we have to. This is our time to unwind and spend quality time with our friends." She was walking towards the replicator as she spoke. She surmised the woman would look ravishing in a maroon top and some old fashioned blue jeans, the kind that was tight on the butt and flared on the leg. However, Nyota was an excellent reader of not only the spoken languages, but body language as well, this girl was a rebel. So her top would be something classic with a rock star element to it. Just like what Sulu and Chekov would be wearing, something that would make McCoy's heartbeat speed up.

"Oh, I was wondering about that." She followed Nyota towards the replicator. She looked down at what Nyota was wearing. She had on a chocolate colored skirt with a skin tight yellow top. That looked great on the other woman, but there was no way in high Heaven she was about to wear that. But knowing her, she would just put on what Nyota handed her. She'd never had anything that was as nice as what Nyota was wearing. Her clothes had always been the most practical while in Starfleet, but once a long time ago she'd been allowed to be herself and wear outfits that mirrored her true self. Her time with her grandmother had been the most cherished of all her memories. That was when Anya was Anya not Lieutenant Norik.

Nyota looked over and studied the Anya closely. She looked as if she had not slept in several days, from what she understood Bones had kept her out late last night. She also looked as if she had spent most of her life hiding from those who were trying to do her harm. Nyota could see a similarity wild look between Anya and Kirk, though she would never admit that out loud. Anya was of medium build and had a beautiful bone structure, but underneath that was a will to prevail. "Listen, I'll get all your clothes ready for you while you take a shower. I might be able to help with your hair if you wanted. I promise I will pick you out an outfit you like." She smiled sweetly. This could be like she had a little sister again. She wasn't about to tell Anya that the male crew would like her outfit as well, that could wait until another time. Nyota was going to help McCoy along and they were going to be a perfect fit. All the love that had been denied from this girl, which it was painfully obvious was a lot, was about to be returned triple fold. Nyota was going to make sure of that.

"Ok." That was all Anya could say. Some how the compassion behind Nyota's words stole her breath, she smiled once more and headed to the bathroom. She had never had a sister or a female best friend to do this kind of stuff with; it would be nice to act like a girl for a while. Anya neatly folded her uniform and stepped into the shower. As she tried to drain away the day's events under the shower, she let herself think that maybe in this time her life could be more than just work and exhaustion. That these people were not going to step on her or use her or try to do her harm whether it be emotional or physical, that in this place cruelty was a rarity.

Nyota had gotten the clothes, complete with comfortable underwear, and put them on the vanity in the dresser. She had went ahead and replicated some night clothes and more delicates for her. It was the least she could do. There would be no personal artifacts in her room. She had come thru time with only the uniform on her back and the computer parts in her arms. It was sad for Nyota to imagine not even having a picture of her family or the soft antique quilt on her bed. In a way, Anya had lost even more than Spock. She went about filling up the drawers with different types of clothing and some more uniforms. Nyota noticed that Anya had only replicated only the necessary items and amounts. She was going to have to do something about how empty Anya's life had been left. With a shutter Nyota thought that maybe Anya's life had always been this empty. Nyota really needed some time alone with this girl to talk with her, she really looked like she needed it.

Anya was pulling on the surprisingly comfortable clothing that Nyota had gotten for her. She noticed that the shirt was an old stone wash type with a rock star band on it. She'd actually had some of these before she had attended the academy, not that she got to wear them much. The woman had taste and she knew had to read people, she had to hand it to her. She opened the door as she was drying her hair as a subtle invitation for Nyota to come help. Nyota took the clue and joined Anya helping to style her hair. They wordlessly worked together to get the curly mass pulled into a loose pony tail with several curls left framing her face. Nyota added just a hit of mascara and lip gloss to complete the Lieutenant's transformation into a woman ready for dinner with some of the hottest guys in Star Fleet. They were both surprised by Anya's reflection. Even with the rebel element, she looked beautiful, natural.

At exactly 1635, Pavel Chekov was at the door of the newest Enterprise crewmember and he was shaking in his shoes. Sulu clapped him on the shoulder, kissed his cheek, pushed the buzzer and nearly ran out of sight. Pavel was really going to have to rethink his choice of friends. It only took a few moments for Nyota to open the door. She noticed the confused look on Pavel's face as she led him inside. For a moment he thought he'd gone to the wrong door, he was that nervous after all. Nyota had kept her own quarters after her marriage to Scotty because there were no cabins large enough for a married couple. But when Anya walked out of the bathroom looking like an angel, Pavel nearly forgot Nyota was in the room. Pavel might love Hikaru with all this heart, but both men still enjoyed the female form, and this female had a form to be enjoyed.

Nyota smiled slightly at the look on Pavel's face. She turned to face the younger woman. "Anya, you have a visitor." She noticed the slight blush that was creeping up on both of their cheeks. "I really should meet up with Scotty now. Let me know if you need anything. I will see you both at dinner." She practically skipped out of the door. She had to report her progress to Sulu. Nyota would have to give herself kudos for getting Anya into a shirt with the same band as the one Pavel was wearing. This was going to be easier than they thought, man she was good. They would all be close friends and Sulu could help her pick out more outfits for Anya that would send McCoy to an early grave.

Lt. Chekov and Lt. Norik or just Pavel and Anya stood for a moment unsure which direction to move next. "Sulu had to double check the fuse on the pilot's station and asked if you would mind if I escorted you to dinner for him. But if you would like I can get him to come by and pick you up on his way to dinner." Pavel ran a hand through his blonde curls. Maybe she wouldn't deny him. It wasn't like he was trying to steal her away or anything. (There was no way he was going to compete with Bones, Pavel really like living.) He was still uncomfortable around the opposite sex. This was going to be his first real impression with her and if had any hope at all of getting on her good side, this was his chance.

She watched his movements while still standing several feet away. He appeared to be extremely nervous but was trying not to let it show. He was just a few inches taller than her and appeared to be around her same age. He had barely been mentioned in the history books, so she would have to learn about him on her own. "I would not mind at all Lt. Chekov." Anya smiled. She had never had a guy actually want to accompany her any where before. Well, except for McCoy, but this was different. Chekov was trying to be a friend to her, McCoy was trying to be her everything. This ship was turning out to be something very special. She moved just a few inches closer to him. "I noticed that you and Sulu are very close." Maybe he wouldn't notice she was trying to get more information out of him.

Pavel took a step closer to her to mirror her movements. "Please, call me Pavel. I am not used to the titles and surnames." He smiled warmly and she smiled a small smile back at him. "Yes, Hikaru and I are very close. We are dating." He couldn't help the small blush that colored his cheeks. He knew he sounded as happy as he truly was. He wanted to ask about her and Dr. McCoy, but there was a limit to how much was polite. Anya was watching him closely like he was some kind of puzzle that she was trying to piece together. He knew a thing or two about being weary of strangers so he would only go so far as she was willing to take him.

Anya stood with her hands clasped behind her back watching Pavel. He was dressed in blue jeans the same color as hers and a green shirt which surprisingly displayed the same band as her tee. She looked down to assess her outfit one more time before she asked him to lead the way out and noticed that she didn't have any shoes. She couldn't believe that she had not noticed before now that her feet were only in socks. "If you will allow me to get my shoes I will be ready for dinner." She turned to get her uniform shoes out of the bathroom.

Pavel watched her head into the bathroom and pick up the black Star Fleet issue uniform boots. She was going to put on her uncomfortable uniform boots with her casual outfit. Before he could think it thru his mouth popped open. "How about I replicate you some comfortable sneakers?" When she spun around to face him, he knew that he'd over-stepped some female boundary. But thankfully she nodded and he made his way to the replicator. He entered the correct information and within a few seconds a pair of classic shoes was in his hands. They were gray with different colors mixed in, but they were going to be comfortable and they matched his. Maybe they could run together later as well. Pavel liked the idea of a challenge.

She accepted his proffered gift and went to sit at her desk to put them on. They were indeed much more comfortable than the boots she had been prepared to wear. She had to stop herself from laughing. Nyota must have done this on purpose. She was wearing the exact same outfit as Pavel only her clothes were the feminine version to his masculine. Her shirt fit her curves and her shoes had more pink. She had to admit it was adorable, they looked like twins. She looked up into Pavel's eyes and saw that he'd made the same observation as she had. "We should head towards the Captain's mess, Pavel." She smiled a genuine smile that made her eyes twinkle. She truly felt as if she were welcome in his presence and as if this was the only place in the universe she was meant to be. It was as if he was her long-lost older brother.

With the knowledge that she actually smiled at him, he stood up straight and found courage that he so often lacked. "Yes, ma'am." He winked and offered his arm. She looped her arm thru his like she had done with McCoy hours earlier as he led the way out the door. If anyone were to look at them in that moment they looked exactly like any other teenagers enjoying each other's company on Earth, not the young geniuses of the USS Enterprise, not two teens who had been mercilessly teased or haunted by demons who weren't even born yet. Finally after all the time Pavel had spent isolated because of his age or because of his IQ, he had met someone who could match him tit for tat. Her cool confidence seemed to seep into him from their connection and he let himself relax as he led her down the hallway. This was the kind of friend Pavel had wanted all his life. With Anya as his best friend and Hikaru as his lover, he would be unstoppable.

The Captain and the rest of the senior officers were already waiting for the honored guest to arrive. Nyota had gathered everyone early so they could see Pavel and Anya's entrance. Even Bones had been excited about seeing Sulu and Nyota's plan in action. Poor Pavel had been so lonesome, even after Sulu and he had become an item. They all knew that he needed someone his own age to help him come to grasp with his coming of age. It was something that no one else on board had been able to do, and it was painfully obvious that Anya was in the same boat. This would help them both. The senior officers knew of Anya's past, how much pain she had been in. Pavel was such a ray of sunshine that he could light up even the darkest of memories.

As soon as Pavel had chimed the door, Kirk was opening it. Kirk's blue eyes were twinkling with mischief that had Pavel mildly concerned. The Captain did like to pick on him, but surely tonight, of all nights, he would let him have some peace. "I was beginning to think that you two had run off to the Science Department and opted for a night of passion filled experiments with computer parts than to come and have dinner with us old folks." Kirk winked at Pavel as he escorted Anya into the room. Then the same wink to Sulu as he glared Kirk down and one for the murderous look on Bones' face. "However, since you have decided to join us graying officers at my humble mess, welcome and let's eat!" Kirk clapped his hands together and sat down next to Spock. Both men noticed how Anya seemed startled by the loud sound of Kirk's hands meeting.

The only two seats that were let were adjacent and in-between Sulu and Bones, across from Scotty, Nyota and Spock with Kirk at the head of the table. Pavel was really thankful that Nyota was always in charge of the seating arrangements. Anya sat in the chair he pulled out for her and even smiled shyly up at him before turning to accept a kiss on the cheek from Bones. He owed Nyota a really big thank-you. He sat down next to her and begin to pass around the piles of food that Kirk had prepared himself with a real stove, he hated to serve his officers that replicated crap as he called it. It was really a nice evening. Once again they all talked while Anya mainly listened. Pavel finally noticed that she was only speaking when spoken to and a response was requested. He saw how she was sitting ram-rod straight and had barely eaten, her eyes were staying on her plate. What had first started as concerned glances was nearing a worried glare. She was uncomfortable and he had to do something about it. Usually these parties went on for most of the night as nearly the entire group had the following day off, but Pavel was certain that tonight he would be cutting out early.

Bones had been swapping gazes with Nyota and Spock. They were the most perceptive of the group. But it had quickly grown to include the whole table, even Scotty had appeared to take notice. Pavel had turned white and Sulu was clutching his hand. Though the light-hearted banter continued, their eyes seem to stay focused on her. Finally when a slight sweat broke thru her brow, Bones jumped up and grabbed her arm pulling her up with him. "Jim, I'm afraid that I must be leaving, I need Anya here to accompany me to Sick Bay for a few more test. We should be going." It was a thousand wonders that he didn't stumble over his words or his feet as he made a hasty exit.

Kirk was smart, he knew Bones was using this excuse as a way to get Anya out of such an uncomfortable situation, so he played along. "Of course, I don't know how I could forget the extra tests Pike ordered. I hope you had a wonderful time, it was so nice of you to eat with us and become part of the family." Kirk had jumped up as soon as he had caught on to Bones' plan. In fact the whole table had gotten up and was agreeing with Kirk, though no one was getting close to the couple. Anya's color was even worse than it hand been a few moments ago. They silently watched the duo escape with even Spock looking worried for the young woman. She had practically had an anxiety attack in front of them because of them. Something was wrong, but this was not the time to push for answers. Kirk trusted Bones enough to inform him if the situation became any more detrimental.

Bones rushed thru the hallways dragging Anya behind him heading straight for the turbo lifts. He didn't want to look back at her, he didn't want to see if his presence had the same effect on her as the rest of the crew. They entered the turbo lift as soon as it opened and Bones ordered it to the Observation Deck still without making eye contact. He did notice that she was not breathing as fast had she had been at dinner and she was still clutching his hand hard. He walked straight to one of the more concealed rooms to the huge window staring out at the stars whizzing by. He sat down on the plush couch pulling her down with him. They sat side by side in comfortable silence as she still clutched his hand now with both of hers. They were both trying to get their breathing to return a normal rate. "I don't have any tests to run on you. I just could see how uncomfortable being around such a group was for you. I wanted to get you somewhere so you could calm down." Bones could feel emotion begin to fill his chest.

Anya slightly smiled in thanks. Finally after a few moments she cleared her throat. "I feel I must apologize for ruining your dinner, Dr. McCoy. I do not understand what came over me, but I am very thankful that you understood my need to leave." She took a deep breath and untangled her hands from his. She was not used to such kindness, her own ship had been so cold and nearly heartless, and to experience such compassion was foreign to her. "I have never been in such warm and loving company other than the few years I spent with my maternal grandmother, you know that." She let that thought fade off. "I must say that my Star Fleet career was so much more different than yours. Your crew has welcomed me with open arms, it has truly warmed my heart. You have welcomed me with open arms and with an open heart. I have never experience such unconditional love as what you all have offered me. It was just such cramped quarters with so many people…" She finally looked up into his sage green eyes. She felt the need to explain her actions to him, but once she looked into his eyes she knew he might not understand but he cared enough to stay with her while she hurt.

Bones felt his heart break when he looked into her emerald eyes. He could see the pain and shame reflecting in those depths. He gently cupped her face with his hands. "I understand, but I want you to know that the rest of the crew understands as well. We are a family, we take care of each other." He gingerly took her hand again noticing she did not look away from his eyes or flinch at the contact. "Like I promised you before, we will take care of you, we will not let anything bad happen to you. You are one of us now. I know some of what happened to you in your time, but we are not like those people. We will not hurt you, ever." He tried to pour every ounce of compassion and sincerity into his voice, to let her know that he promised to personally see to it. "And you can call me either Bones or Len or McCoy. But not Dr. McCoy, that makes me feel even older than I am. I don't want us to resort to rank, Anya." He was glad no one else was around to see his compassionate side. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead.

Anya felt herself relax. She believed him. No other Star Fleet officer had even been this nice to her before. No other man had even tried to help soothe her. This was a different world from her own, she was not in constant danger. The small flame of hope began to bloom in her chest to a raging fire that maybe she could have the love and understanding that had not graced her presence since her grandmother had died. "Thank you." That was all she could manage to say, she hoped he understood just how much she was thankful, not only for what he said, what he promised but what he had already done. She moved just slightly towards him as they relaxed back into the couch and gazed out at the stars. It was much better to look at the stars when there was someone beside you wrapped in his arms.

Kirk had watched the duo flee his mess. He turned to face Spock and was surprised to see the Vulcan's normally passive face creased in worry. Kirk saw that even Uhura's brow was furrowed in contemplation. "Ok, well anyone got an idea what that was about? She was fine when she walked in, but shortly after we began the meal she was nothing but nerves." Kirk sat down and rubbed his face. He didn't like it when one of his crew was in emotional turmoil, no matter how long they had been on his ship. They were his family and it was his job – his honor – to make sure they were ok. Kirk had noticed how Anya seemed to flinch when she was addressed by someone who outranked her.

Scotty sat down as well. "Cap'n when I was giving her a tour of the ship never once did she smile or attempt to speak without me speakin' to her first. I dunnae what kind o' ship she came from, but lemme tell ye this, they were not exceptionally kind to any o' those who weren't in command." Scotty's heart was breaking for the girl. Nyota reached over and squeezed his hand. "She kept her distance and listened as if she would never be given any kind o' instruction again. She dunnae like for me to touch her either. Her eyes were filled with such terror!" Scotty had been thinking about her behavior while he watched her turn white during dinner. He should have told Kirk about it sooner, but he thought it was just nervous being on a new ship, now he wasn't as convinced.

Kirk and Spock absorbed what Scotty had told them exchanging looks before Kirk addressed the table. "What ever future or alternate universe she came from has got to be hell. Bones had given me a synopsis, but was hoping she would improve with our continued support. She needs us to be compassionate and understandable. She is going to need our company but only in small groups. I guess its best if we leave her body guard Bones to decide who and when." Kirk had to chuckle. "However, Nyota, Hikaru and Pavel, you have already attempted to become friends with her. I think that is still the best decision, just take it slower." Kirk clapped Sulu, who was the closest to him, on the shoulder. Kirk would have to corner Bones and get the complete story out of him. Truth was his heart, the Playboy of the Galaxy, was breaking for her.

Sulu nodded to the group and turned to leave, he would wait until Pavel got to their quarters to ask him what had happened before they arrived. He had to hope that his friend had gotten her to some where quiet where they could talk for a while without interruption. Anya had allowed Bones to pull her from the room, she had to trust him. Sulu had heard from Bones that he was going to be her grandmother's favorite teacher at Star Fleet Medical and he would bet his paycheck that Anya would trust Bones before anyone else. He felt such anger at whoever had reduced Anya to a panic attack around people who treated her like she was worth something. Sulu clutched Pavel's hand even tighter. Pavel was so upset for the younger woman. He could see the look on Pavel's face. Both men were distraught at the recent developments.

Nyota and Scotty exchanged glances as they headed for the door wishing their fellow officers a good night. Without a word spoken between them, they had decided to check the observation deck to see if they could be of any assistance. Nyota laced her fingers through Scotty's. She was never so thankful to have an understanding and caring mate as she was now. She had always known she was lucky as a woman growing up in an understanding and caring environment. She was quickly feeling anger towards a society that let someone as special as Anya be treated in such a horrible fashion. It was enough to make her blood boil. She clicked her heels down harder on the tile floor as they approached the turbo lift. She was going to help Anya recover from her past and she would personally see that it didn't happen to her again.

Scotty squeezed her hand gently wishing to convey that Anya had Bones, she would not be so alone now. He could tell that his wife was very upset by the evening's events, no words he could speak would calm her. Even the cool, collected Vulcan and the usually brash Captain was concerned about the mistreated bright-eyed young woman who had appeared just yesterday and found a warm spot in all their hearts. Cruelty was not easily accepted by the Scots. Scotty was surprised that he had not made that connection earlier, what he had described was cruelty. It was illogical to treat someone as sweet as Anya that way. Scotty had allowed himself to become part of the Enterprise family and in that family Anya was included. He would assist her in any way possible. He kissed his wife's knuckles as they rushed down the hallway.

Spock sat down as Jim paced the floor. Jim finally plopped down beside Spock and poured a glass of Bones' Southern Comfort. Jim had knocked back the glass and was refilling it when he finally spoke. "I was going to think about seeing if we could alter the transporter to send her back but I am making an executive decision and say that it would be to risky to chance sending her to an unknown destination." Jim's voice was raw with emotion. Spock knew that Jim was taking this personally. Jim loved his crew and would do anything for them.

Spock didn't question his friend, he didn't have to, he knew that no calculations had been done to try to send Anya back to her own time. Jim was saying that the risk involved letting her go back to those barbarians. From the little Jim had told him about his past during his drunken hazes after away missions, the Captain had several things in common with his newest recruit. Spock nearly sighed and reached over pulling Jim into a 'guy' hug. He understood that the human would need an emotional comfort after what they had witnessed. "It will be alright, Jim. She is here with us now and the crew will do everything within their power to make her as comfortable as possible." Jim clunked his glass of alcohol against Spock's water together in a sloppy toast and drained the burning liquid. "I know that you want me to talk with her, I know Nyota wants to talk to her and I know Bones wants to monopolize her time, but I really think that it would do you both good to talk." He paused expecting Jim to immediately shoot down the idea but when Jim only nodded he continued on. "You are her Captain now, she needs your guidance." Spock hoped that Jim understood his meaning that because of her past experience with superior officers, Jim could shoot down her fears and help his demons. It would be killing two birds with one stone as they say.

Jim leaned against Spock enjoying his warmth that seeped through their uniforms. Spock had been the one of the first constants in his life, and the only constant in his love life. He'd shifted from place to place without direction or hope, until that fateful day he'd got three years ago Bones had drug him onboard as a stow-away. That day he had found compassion, acceptance and, if he looked really hard, love. It had just taken awhile to find it. "What she really needs is her own 'Spock' or her own constant protector." Jim smiled. "She needs someone who loves her as much as you love me, someone like you who can put up with her crap and still take care of her, someone like you who can always make the pain less, someone like you who can pull her out of the darkness and show her that it's ok to be in the light." They weren't quite drunk enough for Jim to start ranting about the love they shared, but he'd give it a try any way. One day Jim hoped to be able to say things like this without getting himself drunk or feeding the Vulcan chocolate. They were ok to talk about sex and lust while sober, but love was something else totally different.

Spock let the corners of his mouth raise and rested his chin on top of Jim's head. He wasn't going to deny what Jim had said. "You right, you know. However her 'Spock' is going to need a lesson in patience and understanding." Jim nodded in agreement. "I do believe that Bones can love her like I love you and he is a very caring man. I think they are well on their way to being just like us. They did not need a long time to get acquainted, just as we did not. To borrow a quote from Nyota they are 'kindred spirits'." Spock relaxed into the couch further, wrapping his arms around his Jim. Neither man spoke again, they didn't have to speak. They just enjoyed the other's company. They didn't want to look at each other; they didn't want to break the spell. Finally after nearly three years of denying their love and trying to hide, tonight they were just going to be with each other not pretending anything. Tomorrow they would face the universe and the rest of the crew and all the problems that laid on a Star Ship Captain and his First Officer.

Nyota and Scotty had quietly made their way around the observation deck. They had already interrupted countless couples in dark corners on their quest. Finally when Nyota's patience was nearly at an end, they stumbled across to figures curled together on a plush couch facing the stars fast asleep. Nyota paused and motioned to Scotty that she had found them. As they got closer they saw that Bones had wrapped Anya in his arms and was holding her as she slept. Neither had the heart to wake them up and assist them to their quarters. Nyota and Scotty smiled at each other, warmed by the scene in front of them and headed to share a dark corner of their own.

Anya didn't remember falling asleep nor did she remember making her way out of her quarters, but what she really didn't remember was falling asleep on someone else. The blood in her veins iced with fear as she slowly tried to pull away from the other occupant without alerting them to her movements. She gazed upon the sleeping face becoming aware that she was on the observation deck and had fallen asleep on Dr. McCoy. She blushed as she realized that she was enjoying being so close to the doctor. His face was lax with sleep so he looked so much younger than when he was awake and scowling. Anya had to admit, if only to herself, that he was such a good looking man. She sighed and decided she had better wake him before Kirk or Spock found them, but she really didn't want to. After an internal argument that lasted much longer than she cared to admit, McCoy made the decision for her. Noticing her warmth had left him, he reached out encircled her and pulled her close even going as far to nuzzle his face into her hair. Anya relaxed into his grip, she wasn't about to argue with the good doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Trek.

This is the last chapter! It's long but I didn't want to leave it on a cliff-hanger. I have stressed over this part for nearly 3 weeks, hopefully it's good.

A little action, a little adventure and a touch of romance.

Love reviews!

* * *

Chapter 5

McCoy was not sure what time it was when he was brought back to consciousness by his beeping communicator. He did know, however, that finding Anya still wrapped in his arms was one of the nicest surprises morning had ever brought him. He flipped open the communicator. "McCoy here." His voice sounded as sleepy as he felt. "_I felt the need to forewarn you that the crew is beginning to stir" _Spock's voice was as close to a whisper as McCoy had ever heard it. "Are you giving me a head's up Spock?" McCoy chuckled. "_As you are a senior officer on this ship, I thought you would like to make arrangements not to be caught like a teenager. Please advise Lt. Norik that she has been granted the shift off." _Spock let some more of they dry humor loose. "Understood, Spock, and thanks." McCoy shut the communicator, he didn't care to hear what the Vulcan would say to him in response to a civil conversation, that was as close as Bones would ever get to telling Spock he loved him like a brother and he was sure Spock understood that. Bones gazed down at Anya. She had tilted her face up in her sleep with her lips in the most sensual pout. McCoy decided Sleeping Beauty needed a kiss to wake her.

Anya had been having the best dream she could remember. There were no angry fathers, mothers or superior officers. She was some where safe and warmed and there was someone with sage green eyes that loved her. She felt something warm and tantalizing on her lips as she woke up from her deep sleep. It was a kiss. Her eyes flew open and slowly the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen came into focus. She was wrapped up in McCoy's arms still and he was smiling down at her. She had to return the smile, her dream wasn't a dream it was real. The entire universe had shrunk to the two of them. Anya knew nothing else but Len McCoy and his safe embrace. "What time is it?" Anya asked as she yawned trying in vain to cover her mouth with her hand so she buried her face in his shoulder. She could have stayed like this for the rest of the day, week, month, year, for the rest of her life.

McCoy kissed the top of Anya's head and shrugged. "I have no clue, but the green-blooded hobgoblin commed me to tell me to get up and get some where else. The crew is waking up and he didn't want the CMO looking like a teenager trying to sneak back in the house in the early morning hours. He also said that you have the shift off." He laughed and pulled her closer. He didn't think he would ever get tired of being with her. "Come on, sugar, let's get back before Jim catches us. He won't ever believe we just fell asleep." McCoy let her go so she could stand and stretch as he got up. Her movements were graceful, she must stretch like this every morning. Then McCoy remembered her injuries, she would have to stretch her muscles well with all those fractures healing just so she could move. McCoy felt the anger rise in his chest as those barbarians who had beat her so bad, even her own parents. She flashed him a smile so he decided he'd be mad at them later, right now he needed to love her.

Anya took McCoy's hand and led them down the hall to the turbo lift. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, so she decided to let her own thoughts form. She had never been so attached to someone as she was to him. He had come in like a knight on a fiery steed and rescued her. The Anya of forty-eight hours ago would never have believed it would happen and even if it did she wouldn't have let the man sweep her off her feet. She knew she should be mildly concerned that being this close to McCoy in the turbo lift made her heart race. However she couldn't bring herself to care. Love at first sight didn't exist, ok she might believe that one, but she did know that it didn't take much more than the second look to hook her. Her grandmother used to tell her stories of soul-mates. She had never believed that story, but she was beginning to put more stock in it every time McCoy smiled at her. She was surprisingly sad that they would have to part ways to prepare for their shifts. He stopped at her door. "I need to change and shower." McCoy nodded in agreement. "You want to come pick me up for breakfast?" Now it was her turn to sound like a love sick fool.

McCoy leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It'll take me no longer than twenty minutes to get ready. Is that good enough for you?" Anya nodded in agreement while her cheeks flushed red. He squeezed her hand once more before turning to head to his own room. He glanced over his shoulder and watched her disappear into her room while he punched in his access code. He leaned back against the door but he was still unable to remove the smile from his face. He had spent all night with Anya wrapped in his arms. He could not describe how wonderful that felt, there were no words for it in any language he knew. With one last sigh, he rushed towards the shower, he did have a twenty minute timeline to meet. He scrubbed himself clean and pulled on a new uniform. He took time to comb his hair down and brush his teeth. He had to admit if only to himself, that he defiantly looked better with a smile on his face or maybe it was the glow that Anya had given him. Either way he was much improved with Anya in his life.

Anya was gathering some clothes for her to wear for the day while wrapped in her towel. She might have been granted the day off, but she needed to work on some things to distract her. If not she would spend all day in the Med Bay distracting the CMO. She pulled on her uniform pants and her undershirt, but left her red tunic off. That way she would almost look like she was off-duty. She dried her hair and pulled it into what her grandmother had called a 'sloppy bun'. It was more comfortable than a usual bun and it added to the delusion that she would not be working that day. She didn't want Len to worry about her. She stopped mid-stride realizing that he had morphed from McCoy to Len in her mind. That was a sign that he had made a permanent resident in her mind as well as her heart. She was pulling on her boots when her buzzer rang. That could only be one person at this time of the morning. She straightened her top and went to open the door. "Hello, Len." She giggled at his expression.

McCoy's jaw dropped at the sight of Anya in her Star Fleet undershirt and black pants. Part of him wanted to force her to put on her tunic and the other part wanted to show her off. That part won. "Well, come on darlin' we need to get to the mess." McCoy kissed her cheek and intertwined their fingers. They took off down the hall towards the lift. When the entered the mess, McCoy had let go of her hand so she could stand in font of him in the line. As they ordered their food he noticed his hand gravitated to the small of her back. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself. They sat side by side at the Officer's table. No one else had made it to the mess yet, so McCoy decided to make the best of it and start a conversation. "So, my Anya, how do you like your new ship?" He mixed some no-salt seasoning into his grits.

Anya had to smile with his 'my' comment. "I like this ship. It is so much different from the future." She took a sip of her juice. "And there is so much more food variety. I don't know why they kept the replicator from giving us more of an option about Earth food. I guess they like to flaunt their control." She shrugged and took a bite of her pancakes. "My grandmother used to make home-made pancakes on Sunday. She said it was a Southern tradition. We lived not to far form where you were from. You're from Georgia, she was from Alabama. She had wanted me to go to University of Alabama, but of course my father changed all that." Anya frowned, she had not meant to mention her father or any other Klingons while she was in such a good mood. "I want to hear what it was like growing up in the South when you were young. Grandmother told me that so much had changed during your life, she said you would have seen it all in its prime, Len." Anya hoped he would tell her as she dug into her breakfast with earnest.

There was no way that McCoy could have denied her request not with those eyes pleading up at him and that smile sparkling. However the beeping communicator was something that could not be ignored. "McCoy here." He practically growled into the com. "_Dr. McCoy, I hate to interrupt, but it seems that Ensign Burke is in active labor. I need you to come down here."_ Chappell's voice sounded strained. It must be a difficult labor if he was needed before the baby was crowning. "I'm on my way." Bones grimaced as he looked over to Anya. "I hate to go, but she really needs me. I promise I'll tell you the story when I get done." Bones tried not to remember the number of times he'd had the same conversation with his ex-wife, and tried not to think of all the verbal assaults he'd received in retaliation. Finally he bought his eyes to hers and what he found nearly took his breath away: understanding and compassion.

Anya could see that Bones was not expecting her to understand being called to duty. "You are a doctor, Len, that baby needs you much more than I need to hear a story." She reached over and kissed his cheek quickly. "Maybe, if everything is ok, we can have lunch." He nodded in agreement, kissed the side of her mouth and raced out of the mess. She didn't want to think about difficulties with child birth, but she trusted that Leonard McCoy would save the day. She had been trained as a medic to assist on away-missions. She had seen her fair share of gore and blood. Once she had help bring a life into the world. The doctor on duty refused to help the pregnant woman because her child would be a half-breed, so Anya had delivered the baby. It was one of the very few precious memories Anya had of her time in Star Fleet. Well, before she had ended up in the past.

She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence before heading back down to her quarters. It was still early so there were not too many people in the hallways. She would gather a few pads and head down to Engineering to run a few things by Scotty before she scheduled more uploads. She checked her message box and noticed she had several messages from Star Fleet Information Command that were mostly praising her work during the short time she had been onboard the Enterprise, some others were still arguing the different approach to the systems change she had requested. By the time she had finished sending her side of the argument back to Command it had been over an hour since Len had left her in the mess. She glanced at the clock on the corner of her PADD and froze in fear. It was 0830 on star date 2261.07. It was less than twenty minutes until all hell broke loose.

Anya raced out of her room down the hall towards the turbo lift. She would have to warn the crew, she would have to change course, she would have to convince Kirk to listen to her but above all else Anya had to alter the course of history. She raced onto the bridge and straight towards Kirk. "Captain! Captain! We have to alter course! We have to turn around! We are heading into an ambush!" Kirk watched her with wide eyes. She kept on rushing through her sentences, just barely making any sense to those around her. "In roughly fifteen minutes the Enterprise will be attacked by some rouge Klingons trying to prove that the Empire is stronger than the Federation! They will kill everyone on board!" She was screaming but she couldn't remember to care. "If you die, if any of you die, it will send the Federation down the same path that I have been saved from!" She was clutching Kirk's hand, pleading with him to do as she was saying.

Spock spoke up since Kirk was in no shape to answer. "How do you propose we change history when we ourselves have no chance of knowing what will happen? Surely the Enterprise is not so important to the Federation that if we cease to exist Star Fleet will go 'down the same path' as in your time." Spock was trying to be level-headed and logical. He was having a hard time knowing that in just a short span of time he may be faced with the most difficult assignment in his life – letting his captain, his Jim, die - and all that stood in-between them and death was Anya. He would have to trust this stranger's knowledge. He tried to fight down the illogical thoughts. Jim was nodding his head in agreement with Spock. They both were desperately hoping she was wrong.

Anya paced around Kirk's chair thinking of different ways to get him to see how important he and Spock and the entire ship were to the Federation, to Star Fleet, to her future. "We have one thing that the Klingons don't. We have someone who knows how this battle goes down. There was no Kobayashi Maru at the Academy, there was this fight. How would you have saved the crew of the Enterprise and what tactics should have been implemented? It was taunted in our face as the ultimate no-win situation." She took a deep breath. "They will ask the captain and first officer to beam aboard, destroy the Enterprise before their eyes and torture them until they had access codes to the entire Fleet." She turned and squared her shoulder. "This fight, this war is the beginning of the nightmare I called home. If you do not allow me to protect the senior officers of this ship, then you have let me slave at the hands of the future Klingon 'Fleet for nothing." Anya stared straight into Kirk's eyes. She was not going to back down she was going to win this fight. She was going to set right what had been wronged so long ago. Kirk, Spock and the rest of this crew would live and no child would be treated as bad as she had been treated. The Klingons would not win, she would stake her life on it.

Before Kirk could answer her, before his mind could wrap around what she had told him or he could agree there were no no-win situations, there was a Klingon Bird of Prey facing the Enterprise as it de-cloaked nearly ten minutes earlier than Anya expected. Whatever doubts the crew had about Anya's memory of the date had vanished as soon as Chekov had confirmed telemetry. There were twenty life signs aboard with weapons already locked on the Enterprise. Uhura confirmed they were hailing. Scotty confirmed that weapons had been loaded and ready. Sulu was already laying in a course to get them far away from the enemy. Spock was making his way towards the other side of Kirk's chair. Anya silently wished she had more time to tell McCoy what was going on, but time had always been her enemy. The Enterprise had not escaped the fate of having to meet their would-be assassins.

Spock and Anya exchanged glances before they both raced to Kirk and pulled him off of the bridge. Spock had decidedly thrown logical thought out of the window. "Captain, I must request that you change tunics. You can not allow the Klingons to know who you are. They are going to request that the captain of the vessel beam aboard that ship and you are not going to do it." Anya was tugging his gold shirt over his head and Spock was helping. Her rational thought and level-deadness had once again returned. "I am going to allow myself to be beamed over to the ship alone and you are going to get Enterprise as far away from them as possible. I really hope they don't have a clue who you are and this idiot is as crazy as they say he was." She was tugging his gold captain tunic over her own black undershirt. She had said the last part more to herself. "I have to save you, I have to do this and you have to let me." She straightened his tunic which to the human eye was much too large and stepped back on to the bridge. "Uhura put them on the view screen, everyone follow my lead." Kirk argument was muffled as Spock drug him away from the closing air lock doors.

The view screen switched from the menacing looking Bird of Prey to the ghastly looking Klingon. There were at least five surrounding what appeared to be the captain. He proved just how arrogant he was as he stood and made his way closer to the view screen before addressing the Enterprise. "I am Suqol of the Empire. I request that the Captain of this vessel beam aboard my ship for negotiations. I will cripple your vessel if you deny my request. There are no other Federation ships within range. I will kill you all and no one will hear you scream." Suqol laughed as he looked over the faces. The Empire had thought Suqol wouldn't even come close to the Enterprise. Now he had them and revenge at his brother tasted so sweet. He would prove how wrong they were to pick Gertal over him to be the leader of the house.

Anya squared her shoulders and hoped she looked more like Kirk when he tried to pull off a bluff and not a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I am Captain D'Anya Norik. I will meet your demands; however once you have me I want to no further communication with my ship. You will deal only directly with me." Suqol seemed to be considering her demand with his next in command; he appeared to be in favor of her request. She was finally grateful for all the time she had spent as a child negotiating with the Klingons in school. This was finally her time to shine, she had been thru the simulator time and time again trying to prefect her stance in this situation.

Suqol turned back to face Anya after deciding it was best to concede to his second in command. "Captain Norik, I will meet your demands as long as you bring your second in command with you. You have three minutes to beam aboard my ship or we begin firing." Anya nodded and the view screen went blank. Suqol was already celebrating his victory. He ordered his men to the transporter to await the Federation's arrival. Then he ordered his communications officer to transfer what information they had acquired back home to his brother. This victory would be celebrated by all Klingons through out the universe with his name held high.

Obviously these Klingons had not bothered to learn anything about the Federation or Star Fleet because they couldn't tell she was not the Captain, which was a major plus. Anya could use this to her advantage even more than she already had. This probably meant that these were rouges, outcasts from mainstream Klingon society as she had predicted. She didn't have any time to waste thinking about those things now. "Sulu lay in a course for the closest star base, Uhura begin transmitting an emergency encrypted code to Star Fleet, Scotty keep weapons locked on that ship. I am going over to that ship. I don't care what happens if they so much as wiggle I want you to blow them out of the sky. The Enterprise and her crew must survive. I'd rather be a casualty of war than a prisoner of fate any day." She nodded around the room as they accepted her orders. She straightened, as best she could, Kirk's golden captain's tunic and headed towards the lift. She had a date with destiny, to hell with those Klingons.

With a nod towards those brave souls that she had admired for years, she left the bridge. Kirk and Spock were still standing outside the airlock where they seemed to be in deep discussion. "Walk with me." Anya kept her professional distance from the couple. She could only hope that Dr. McCoy had not already been given warning about what was happening. "They have requested that I and my first officer beam aboard their ship within the next two minutes. However I am willing to go ahead alone and buy time for the Enterprise to get farther away. Sulu has laid in the appropriate course and Uhura has apprised Star Fleet of the situation." They entered the transporter room. "Ensign I am to be beamed aboard the enemy ship, preferably their transporter pad. I am not willing to sacrifice another life in this situation." Anya stepped on the pad as if she were about to beam on any other away mission. "I can't let you go alone." Kirk was stepping towards her. "I will act as your first officer." Kirk was rushing towards the transporter pad to stand next to her.

He had gotten to the second step when Spock stopped him, gently tugging on his hand. "There is no reason for you to go Jim, however as my duty to you and this crew, I will go with Anya. You must stay on the Enterprise. You, Captain Kirk, must not allow Anya's future to come to pass." Spock saw Kirk's argument coming. "The longer you argue with me the more likely those Klingons are to attack the whole ship with no hope of revival." Spock quickly kissed Kirk on the lips and moved away from him. "I must see that you are safe," He paused and gently touched Kirk's abdomen. "That you both are safe. I love you James Kirk." Spock took his place next to Anya but kept his eyes locked with Kirk's as the Ensign beamed them both to their destiny.

Just before her atoms scrambled to make speech impossible Anya called out one more order. "When you get a lock on Spock, get him back." She hopped Kirk had heard what she had said, and that he would listen. They re-appeared in the dim-lit Klingon transporter pad. With a brief nod toward Spock she stepped down into the middle of the group of heavily armed guards. "I am Captain Norik and this is my First Officer Spock. We have beamed aboard your vessel as requested. Now I request that you disengage Enterprise." Her voice was calm and authoritative. The Klingons had no reason to suspect that she was not the actual commander of the Federation vessel. Spock stayed cautiously by her side. He had been on too many away missions with a human in the lead to begin to believe this would go as smoothly as Anya was hoping.

All Anya got in response was a few grunts and a jerk in the door's direction. The three in front of her lead the way with one behind Spock to make sure they followed. That was one fifth his entire crew. Anya pondered the possibilities, either this Suqol was arrogant or had no clue how to handle an actual hostage situation, she was willing to bet on the later. Suqol also didn't appear to know that she knew how many were on board or they were that afraid the Enterprise would try something. Anya couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. She locked eyes with Spock before whirling around, disarming the rear guard and killing him with his own weapon in one fluid motion. Spock repeated her actions on the closest front guard and killing the first one to turn around, Anya took out the last guard. "Four down, sixteen to go." She couldn't help the small smile of victory. Last time this happened, not a single Klingon life had been lost. History was not going to repeat itself. Lieutenant D'Anya Norik was not going to let these Klingon bastards win, not again, not ever.

After checking the guards for any life signs she turned to check Spock. Sighing, Anya pushed Spock back onto the transporter pad. "You are already bleeding, that last guard got a shot at you, hell he got a shot right thru you. Go back and get Enterprise away from here. I have proven myself capable of taking care of the situation." Before Spock could respond, Anya was sending him back across the void of space. Just before his atoms were completely gone she added. "Tell McCoy that I love him." Satisfied that maybe he'd heard her, she shot the transporter control panel effectively sealing off the ship. She had given a lot of thought to how she could have saved Kirk, Spock and the others. Her plan was falling into to place perfectly. She completely disarmed the dead bodies and shoved them into a supply closet before making her way to the bridge. She kept her mind from wandering to Bones, if she had enough time she would conn him and tell him goodbye personally. It was the least she could do. Dying for him would not be enough, she knew, she would have to face him and tell him the truth, her feelings for him.

Kirk had rushed to Spock's side as soon as he had appeared. "Spock you are hurt!" Kirk began to hold pressure over the wound as he helped his lover off of transporter pad. "What happened? Is Anya ok? How did you get back?" Kirk was asking a constant stream of questions as they waited on the medical team to arrive. Spock was focusing on restricting the blood loss and only grunted in reply. "Ensign get Norik back over on board this ship!" Kirk was trying to keep the situation under control, but as the seconds ticked by he was loosing his grip. Spock was loosing too much blood, Anya could be dead and Enterprise was still to close to that damn Bird of Prey for Kirk's liking. The situation was looking far too grim. Then Kirk remembered that he would have to be the one to tell Bones that Anya was no longer on board the Enterprise. That she had gone aboard the enemy's ship on a suicide mission to keep all of them alive.

The Ensign had just reported that he didn't have a lock on Lieutenant Norik when Bones burst into the room. All color had drained out of his face with those words and he'd even turned ashy when he began to assess Spock's wounds. Bones' hands were unusually calm and soft while cutting away the uniform. "Dr. McCoy, Lt. Norik requested that I transmit a message to you. She wants you to know that she loves you." Spock spoke with even tones right before he lost consciousness due to blood loss. Before Bones could blink the medical team lifted Spock onto the portable biobed and rushed him towards Med Bay. Bones spared one anguish filled look at Kirk before they jogged to catch up with the rest of the group. His heart was breaking. He knew they had been engaged by a Bird of Prey. He knew that Anya had a rare advantage when battling with the Klingons. He knew that she was adamant she had to protect the Enterprise. But what he didn't know is that all of it would happen before he had worked up enough courage to tell her that he loved her.

Anya met only four more guards at regular intervals on her way to the bridge. She had been wounded, shot and stabbed to be precise, but the adrenaline following thru here was acting like a numbing agent, she didn't feel a thing. Surely by now Suqol must be wandering what is taking his guests so long to arrive. These Klingons were so self-assured it never crossed their minds they were under attack until they were already hit. Anya was keeping close track of the number of kills versus the number of crew. Eight were dead which left eleven and their captain to handle. She opened the door to the bridge and opened fire. She took out seven complete and injured two others fatally more with her surprise attack and most of the computer hardware. Only one shot had managed to hit her, all the other strikes had singed her clothing or the wall behind her. Two more left she counted and she walked in the room. The Captain and his First Officer had actually ducked for cover. Anya was going to use this to her advantage. "Suqol, you embarrass me! You hid for cover with your first officer as your ship was destroyed by a human, a female human! What would your family think?! You father would disown you here and now!" Anya was busy replacing gun with another discarded one on the floor watching for any movements. She was betting on a Klingon's pride to allow her the upper hand.

First Officer Radit could not handle being disrespected or dishonored. For the first time, he was truly seeing what was around him. He had turned a blind eye to the captain's antics and gone along with him for so long it didn't occur to him that he had left his honor some place very far away in his very distant past. He was ashamed of his actions, not only by hiding with a worthless Captain, but by being made a fool of to join such a crew. Suqol was nearly shaking as he shifted down lower into the paneling. Radit would not die like this. His comrades had given their lives for a worthless cause and gone down like warriors, he was not going to die as dishonorably as he had lived. He wanted his family to have something to hold on to. Resolute in his reasoning he slowly stood up and faced the Captain of the Enterprise. If she had really killed the rest of the crew, she was a worthy enough warrior to end his life. "Captain Norik, you have decimated my crew. I, First Officer Radit, concede to your honor." He hoped the human understood what he was saying. He knew that with standing up there were two options, he could be taken hostage or she would kill him. He was not going to fight her, not for such a worthless Captain, she had won.

Anya watched the Klingon. He made no move to defend himself or his captain. "I understand. You have attacked my home, you have attacked my way of life, you have nearly destroyed me, but I will not let it happen again. You have followed an insane man as your leader for too long. Today is a good day to die." Anya squeezed the trigger and shot Radit once, in the heart. It killed him instantly. She knew it was a mercy killing, just like with the rest of the crew. A Klingon crew should have made it harder to fight against, but this crew had lost faith in their captain. They welcomed death if only to escape the shame of following Suqol. Anya was really glad she understood Klingons as well as she did. "Do you hear that Suqol? All of your men had rather face a warrior's death than a dishonor by following you even to live! You are a disgrace to the Empire!" She picked up two Klingon combat weapons as she crept closer to where Suqol was hiding. "You are such a disgrace! Enterprise will surely let it be known throughout the galaxy that you are nothing more than a shriveling baby!" She was cutting around the bridge looking to see if any more of his men were still breathing. She could read the printouts to at the stations telling her that the only thing that she hadn't disrupted was life support and engine condition.

Suqol became enraged at the flow of disrespect Anya was throwing in his direction, he finally stood up to full height clutching what ever weapons he had found. His mind was too clouded with anger to realize what she was doing. Not many humans knew their way around a Klingon vessel and she was making the best of his ignorance. "All you have left now is me. I have sent the rest of my crew back to the Enterprise and she will be jumping to warp within seconds. You have sorely miscalculated my willingness to die for my ship, Suqol. You disgrace me as a warrior. I see know why the empire doesn't want anything to do with you!" Anya had been tracing the d'k tahg along the control panels destroying them on her path towards Suqol. The Bird of Prey would not be able to move without some extensive repairs and she hoped to have permanently damaged the cloaking device. Enterprise was safe.

Anya ran towards Suqol with the bat'leth, she had it stolen from one of her victims, in attack position. She would meet her destiny. "Today is a good day to die!" She drove the knife into her opponent. Suqol had not been expecting such a direct attack from the female, his knife only barely cut her skin as he fell away from her. "You and the rest of your crew die in shame! You will be cursed throughout the universe and on Qo'noS. You dared to test the Federation and now you have only proven its strength. And let me add the cream to the crop, I am not the Captain of the Enterprise. Your entire crew has been brought down by Lieutenant D'Anya Norik, Chief Communications Officer." Anya could feel the transporter begin to take hold of her atoms. Enterprise was still in the area and had seen the fail of the cloaking device. She relaxed into the hold casting one more glance at the dead Klingons. Their death on her conscience was a small price to pay for the lives of the Enterprise crew and the reversal of such a devastating future. She would die with it, and be proud warrior. Her last thought on the Klingon vessel was that crazy people really knew how to get others to follow them.

Jok watched the young woman reappear on the transporter pad. She was badly bruised with a bleeding cut above her right eye. Her uniform was singed and covered in grease. Her gold uniform top that she had stolen from the actual Captain was shredded so the point of irreparable damage and her black undershirt was only barely keeping her modesty. She was gasping for breathing and trying to get off the pad as quickly as she could rushing towards the young blonde man who had beamed her back aboard the Enterprise. Jok knew she was not interested in her own injuries, which were quite numerous. She was asking questions so quickly that no one understood what she was saying other than "Kirk" and an occasional "Spock". Even though Jok's race were not an emotional race, he did feel regret that she had to endure such a hardship. He quietly watched the scene play out in front of him deciding the best to confront her would be when she was surrounded by those she had nearly died to protect, to save.

Pavel wrapped Anya's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own around her waist. He was trying to be gentle but with all her bruises there was no way for his touch not to hurt her. Pavel knew that she needed to get to Med Bay quickly. He'd been so glad that he was able to beam her back on board that he'd momentarily forgotten that she was hurt. "We've got to get you to Bones. You are hurt." He tried not to sound so upset, knowing that he had to be calm and collected for her. But, she had just put her life in jeopardy to save the crew. Calm and collected were not the two things Pavel happened to be. He was relieved but mad. How could she try and to such a foolish thing?! What would have happened had she not been successful? Why was she so much like Sulu?! He decided to stop that thought and focus on getting her to the Med Bay.

Bones was trying to stop the flow of green blood, though it was not a gush (he had to be thankful for that). Spock was cut, torn and bruised. Basically it was yet another half-cocked attempt at Kirk-diplomacy but with a twist. Bones kept his mind from wandering to how worse it could have been or where the hell Anya was. Chappell was helping to dress the wounds while Bones was working the dermal and bone regenerator over him as quickly as it was allowed. The Commander was conscious and asking about the rest of the mission, especially Anya's success while clutching the Captain's hand. Bones informed them both that Chekov had conned him to let him know that he was on his way from the transporter room with Norik. They were all alive and Scotty had assured him that they were moving as far away as they could get at the fastest Warp available. Bones had relapsed into CMO to be able to treat any and all wounds.

Pavel had finally given up and carried Anya to Med Bay to get her their faster. She'd barely even argued, which showed how bad she was injured. Pavel was met by several nurses who helped him get her to a biobed. Her pulse was growing fainter by the second. Bones had started yelling orders in his medical lingo and the nurses appeared to be prepping her for surgery. Bones was trying to keep himself distant from the scene, he was in full-medical mode. Pavel had quietly moved out of the way. Spock, Nyota and Jim had enclosed Pavel in their comfort as they watched Anya being wheeled into surgery. Sulu had rushed from the bridge as soon as someone had relieved him and took Pavel in his arms. The scene was grim. Sadness, worry, discomfort, pain and anger floated freely through the air.

Jok appeared by the bed taking one of Anya's hands in his own, stopping the movement of the medical staff instantly locking the bed's wheels. "Surgery is not necessary." Jok looked into Bones eyes. He was a furious surgeon, but Jok silenced him allowing no sound to pass from his lips. "Her mortal wounds are not deep enough to require such treatment, Dr. McCoy, it is her soul that needs to be saved. She is not dying from lack of blood or oxygen flow, she is dying because she'd rather die here where she is loved than have to face such a hard future ahead of her." Jok looked deep into McCoy's eyes, he could see the love reflected there. Jok noticed that all in the room were studying him closely, but none were making any more motions towards the operation suite. "I have come here to relieve her of that fear." Jok turned and faced the Captain nodding at him as he put his hand over Anya's forehead closing his eyes. He pulled her conscience to the forefront and brought her back to the world of the living. He repaired the cuts and burns to her skin before their very eyes.

Once Anya opened her eyes, Jok began to explain himself without moving his hand. "I am Jok. I am of a race that flows freely thru not only space but time itself. I have been made the Human Race protector. I have brought Anya here to this time to correct a problem that was caused by another of my race. This battle was caused by anomaly created within the Klingon race. This battle was meant to destroy the Enterprise. It would have brought forth the hellish future from which D'Anya has come." His voice boomed louder with each sentence. "I have brought D'Anya back to save your lives, but it has been decided by the counsel that she should live. That she should not have to be a martyr. She is a brave half-human who deserves the best life has to offer." He finally stepped away from Anya's bed releasing the hold he had over it.

Anya looked over at Jim, giving her permission for Jim to be the one who questioned Jok. "Explain to me what that means. You were just going to let her – my Lieutenant Norik, our Anya – come back in time, die and set things right that you guys messed up?! Make her sacrifice everything just because you can't make one of your own behave!" Jim stepped closer to the strange being. "That is not going to go over well with us. She is a member of my crew and you will do everything in your power to make sure she stays where she belongs, which is here with us, with Bones." Jim glared at the man. He didn't care if this Jok could travel thru time or space or control things with his mind or whatever else this idiot thought he could do. He, Captain James T. Kirk, was not going to do any further harm to Anya.

Jok had to admit, James Kirk was just as an opposing force of nature had others had claimed him to be. "It was not our intention for D'Anya to experience any sort of physical or mental harm. We had observed her for many months and saw that she would be best suited for traveling to this time. When she was wounded on board the attacking ship we could see that she was allowing her life force to drain. It was decided that after all she did for us, for the universe, that we would not allow her to die before her time. We are forever grateful to her and in her debt, just as everyone on board this ship is. I am personally in her debt as it was my own twin brother, Dyan, who planted the seed of power for hunger in the delusional mind of Suqol. Dyan wanted to show the rest of our race that the human race was not worth a protector." Jok bowed slightly down at D'Anya. This brittle human had saved this universe, keeping it from the dark future that she had seen with her own eyes. "Anya has proven that the human race is most deserving. As to where she belongs, that is something only D'Anya can decide. If she wishes, I can return her to her own time, if not I can allow her to stay in this time." Jok looked dead into Kirk's eyes. He watched as the man swallowed and looked to his crewmembers.

Anya listened quietly to all the men were saying. "You mean I was sent back in time to make sure that the Enterprise was not destroyed? That I was sent back in time to make sure over five hundred lives were not lost?" Anya could feel her throat closing with emotion, making conversation painful. Jok nodded his head. "I've been given a chance to have a real life. This crew has opened their hearts, minds and arms to me. This is where I belong. This crew is who I belong with. I chose to stay in this time." Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't contain them any longer. She looked from the proud Captain Kirk to the loyal Commander Spock to the intuitive Lieutenant Uhura to the compassionate Lieutenant Commander Scott to the caring Lieutenant Chekov to the steadfast Lieutenant Sulu to finally the loving Dr. McCoy. This was her crew, this was her family.

Jok nodded accepting her decision. This had been the probable outcome of the question. "As you wish, D'Anya. Know that where ever you go and what ever you do that you have my entire race watching your development. You will forever have my personal gratitude. I leave you in Dr. McCoy's capable hands." In a rare moment for Jok he was touched by the human condition to love their fellow man. This young woman had nearly died to save countless others from the doom and despair she had endured. She would have willingly laid down her life to stop the hell of a future from coming. It was rare amongst other races to have such blind faith in those around you. The Enterprise was a rare gem in the vast darkness of space. He nodded once more at Captain Kirk and took his leave. They would meet again and he knew no one would forget the courage of D'Anya Norik. Jok slowly faded away from the scene allowing the crew their privacy to speak with D'Anya.

Bones wrapped his arms tightly around Anya reassuring himself that she was truly there and unharmed. He was pressing kisses to every inch of her face and promising her that he would never let her go. He would spend a lifetime loving her and enjoying the future she had nearly died to ensure.

The End.

A/N: Let me know how it was! This was all written as one long story so I had to divide it up into chapters.

Thinking of a sequel, tell me what you think of that

The original McDreamy compels you to press the review button!


End file.
